


When you walk away (Nothing more to say)

by peopleare_overrated



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, American Sign Language, Angst, Arachnophobia, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Cause there is and Remus' name is too long, Crying, Detention, Did you know theres a limit the amount of characters for a relationship tag?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pica - eating disorder, Rain, Self-Hatred, Skipping Class, Slow Burn, Spiders, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, but don't worry its not as sad as it sounds, but look on my profile! soon a better version of this will be on there to read :), but not his parent wow now that unlocks a tragic backstory, emile is virgil's caretaker, even more misunderstandings, except hes not a sanders, glass stuck in a hand, in the end but like it didn't really work :/, its just a bunch of teenagers being teenagers, lmao yes another one, mostly having, none of them are, ok ill stop now, patton picks up on his mothers guilt tripping methods without knowing, selective mutism, so they do get in trouble, specifically remus' hand, the dark bois are gay and do crimes, vitiligo, with a side of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleare_overrated/pseuds/peopleare_overrated
Summary: Virgil transfers to a new school where his uncle Emile works. Remus and Damon make a new friend. Roman wonders why the weird quiet kid hangs out with his brother. Oh, also, Logan may have a type.(title from you're gonna go far, kid by the offspring)





	1. "We're having a movie night tonight, you wanna come?"

As soon as the bell rang Roman put his books in the bag and was out the door. 

"Remember to submit your essay on Thursday!" Mrs. Harrison said just in time for Roman to hear before he headed to his locker. There, he already saw Patton.

"Hey, Pat! Long time no see!" he waved to his friend and began to unlock his locker.

Patton looked at him with a confused smile, "We talked to each other an hour ago," he put his math textbook into his locker before closing it and hugging Roman.

"An hour too long," the other laughed. Roman opened his eyes to see Logan approaching them, "Hey, specs, finally decided to join us?"

At the mention of Logan, Patton spun around and hugged the other too, "Hey Lo!" Roman could practically see Logan tense under the touch, but he didn't pull back. 

"Nice to see you too, Patton," after the said boy freed his from his embrace, Logan adjusted his glasses on his face, "So, shall we go eat? I haven't eaten anything all day, so I would appreciate if we could go to the cafeteria now," the other two nodded and headed down the hallway, Patton scolding Logan about how skipping meals isn't healthy.

The cafeteria food was awful, like always, but Logan didn't seem to mind. Well, not as much as the other two. Roman and Patton didn't get any food, Logan and Patton bickering about hypocrisy and food habits, Roman didn't pay attention, too busy scrolling Instagram to care. What pulled him to reality was an exaggerated cough. The cough also happened to stop Logan and Patton, all of them looking up to the source of the sound.

Patton smiled at the tall stranger in front of them holding a lunch tray, "Can I help you?" the stranger gestured at himself and then at a chair at their table. Patton furrowed his eyebrows, but the smile didn't leave his face, "I'm sorry, I don't understand? Maybe use your words?" the stranger's eyebrows shot up as if he was saying something passive-aggressive, then pointed at himself and then at the chair, but this time more firmly. Patton looked between Roman and Logan, "I am really sorry, I-"

"He's asking if he can sit with you, dumbass," a voice came a few tables from their own. All four of them looked in the direction of the speaker, which the three recognized as Damon, the gossip of the school, "And before you say anything, you can sit with us, people who actually understand that maybe you can't speak," he turned to look at Patton with a plastic smile, which Roman knew he was doing on purpose.

Roman rolled his eyes, "Wow, so thoughtful. Last time I checked, you were the one making bets on which one of the choir will lose their voice first due to the intense training."

"Actually, that was me," said the other man sitting at the table with Damon, smiling like he was proud of himself.

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's even worse."

The stranger looked between the two tables, before walking over to the one where Damon and the other man sat. Roman scoffed, Logan squinted his eyes at the action, as if questioning the other's sanity, and Patton pouted about losing a potential friend, but soon the three got talking about biology homework that was due today, Roman begging Logan to let him copy it.

While that was happening, the stranger sat down next to the unnamed man, who was now smiling at him, "So why can't you speak?"

"Goddamnit Remus, you can't just ask people why they don't speak. Excuse him, I'm Damon," Damon laid a hand on his chest, "So, you're mute?"

The stranger shook his head. 

Damon paused, "So you just don't speak?" the stranger shook his head again and pulled out a pen. He pointed at the notebook that Damon had on the table next to his textbook. Damon slid it to him. The stranger turned to the last page and tore it out as neatly as possible, then began writing on it. After he was done he turned it so the other two could see 'I have selective mutism, do you know what that is?'

"Oh, yeah," Remus exclaimed said, "Isn't that how people have an extreme phobia of speaking in public so much they, like, can't? I think I heard about that."

The unnamed man nodded, then began writing again: 'I can only speak to my uncle. He's a counsellor at this school, do you know him? Also, my name's Virgil'

Damon smirked, "Nice to meet you, Virgil. Yeah, we were both sent to Picani a few times obligatorily, like after Remus got into a fight with a teacher, or after I pierced my tongue in the school bathroom..." and Virgil just wondered what he had got himself into, "Do you call him Picani or Emile?" Virgil raised up two of his fingers, "Emile?" Damon concluded. Virgil nodded.

Remus chuckled, "That's so weird. You two look nothing alike. You don't even have the same eye colour." 

Virgil shrugged, writing on the paper once more: 'lmao, yeah, a lot of people tell me that :D'

"I never saw you at the school, did you transfer here?" Damon tilted his head. This sentence took a little longer to write: 'I moved here after my mom lost custody of me (haha finally...) This is actually my first day here. Before, I went to a school in Jacksonville.'

"Oh my god, I've never been there! Is it true that they eat raccoons in there?" Virgil looked at Remus and slowly shook his head. At that, Remus let out a sad sound.

"What about your father?"

Virgil scrunched his shoulders and looked away.

"It's okay," Damon dismissively waved his arm, "I don't know who my dad is, so I understand if you don't wanna talk about him."

Virgil gave him a warm smile and moved his hand to his lips and down and away, and if Damon didn't know any better, he would've thought he was blowing him a kiss. The problem was, Damon didn't know any better. Virgil must've seen the confusion on his and Remus' face, as he wrote down something again: 'That means thank you in asl. Do u know sign language?"

Damon and Remus shook their heads.

'Do you wanna teach it?'

"Hell yeah!" Remus shouted loud enough so that the few tables, including the one with his brother, turned to look at them.

Damon scoffed, "Of course not, why would I wanna add to my list of skills and make it easier for more people to communicate with me? Such a waste of time.."

Virgil smiled at him and let out a chuckle. Damon reached over and took the piece of paper and pen, then began writing on it. Virgil furrowed his eyebrows, which shot up his forehead when he was handed the paper and pen back.

"That's my number," Damon pointed at it.

Virgil flinched when his arm was pulled away, his sleeve being pushed up, only to have a pen pressed to it, "Aaand this is my number" Remus added a heart to it. He also tried to draw a dick on his arm but Virgil yanked his arm away and smudged the drawing out of existence.

Virgil signed 'thanks' again, only this time the couple actually smiled at him.

"We're having a movie night tonight, you wanna come?" Remus supported his head by putting his hand on his cheek, pushing it up slightly, "You gotta walk with us to my house though, gotta get there before they do," Remus looked at the table where Patton was pinching Logan's cheeks while Roman was recording the whole thing with his phone. Virgil contemplated it for a second. On one side, he met these people like 15 minutes ago. On the other side, he really needed to make some friends. Larger groups mean fewer bullies. Virgil nodded, "Great! I can't wait to piss them off!" it didn't sound sarcastic at all.

"What do you have next? Like as a period," Virgil took out his lesson plan, handing it to Damon, "Oh, we have the same class. Ms. Watson is the best teacher ever."

"She's a pain in the ass. A total drag. Everyone on this planet hates her," Remus exaggerated every insult with stabbing the table with the plastic fork, ultimately breaking it. 

Damon nodded, "Yeah, basically." 

The bell ripped through the cafeteria, some of the students, including Remus, flinching at the sound.

Remus began to walk away, "Well, girls, I'll see you later," he winked at them. Or at least they thought it was a wink, it looked more like a spasm. The two of them walked to the biology classroom together, Damon explaining how Virgil should just lay low and not cause trouble when it comes to Ms. Watson, or she'll blame you for third-degree murder. Virgil wasn't really sure if that was an exaggeration.

The classroom was a mess. Not in a literal sense, the class itself was pretty clean, but people were sitting and laying on tables, some we carving something into the chairs, other's sticking gum to the tables. Only one of the students waited by the door. Oliver, he was told. He watches for when the teacher comes. Speaking of the teacher, Oliver had turned away from the hallway and to his classmates, "She's coming! The fury is coming!"

Immediately, all the pupils were in their seats, no gum being chewed, no chairs being carved. They were all quiet when the teacher came in. She didn't say a word, closing the door after her and going straight to the attendance book. She furrowed her eyebrows after scanning down the page for a while.

"Virgil Blake?"

Virgil stood up, all of the eyes burning into him.

"You're new?" she raised an eyebrow.

Virgil nodded.

She closed the book, nodding slowly, "Do you have all the textbooks?"

Virgil nodded again.

She turned to the blackboard, "So, last week we talked about the cell structure of fungi. Today's lesson we will be..." 

Virgil had sat down by that point, trying to focus on the lecture. That plan fell short as something hit the back of his neck, ending up in the hood of his hoodie. He reached behind, looking at the folded paper. He quietly tried to unwrap it, Damon already gaping at it before he even unwrapped it.

It was a drawing, a bad one at that. There was a cow with a plaid skirt and a black denim vest with a popped collar, similar to what Damon wore. There were also yellow circles scribbled over each other, which Virgil assumed was his hair. On the side was written 'COW' in capital letters. Virgil looked at Damon, who had pulled back to his chair and crossed his arms, looking at the floor next to him. Virgil quickly crunched up the paper and put it in his binder, the first thing he could think of to get it out of sight. Then he took a pen in his hand and began to write on his hand, eventually tapping Damon's shoulder and showing him the arm: 'I think you look really cool :)'

Damon chuckled sadly, looking up at Virgil, who smiled back. Damon put a hand to his lips and then away, mimicking the sign Virgil had taught him.

The heartfelt moment was interrupted by the deafening school bell, announcing the lesson was over, "Alright ya' little punks, the lesson is over, get ya' asses outta my classroom."

"Don't have to say that twice," Damon mumbled so quietly that even Virgil had to strain his ears to hear it. He had to resist the urge to burst into a fit of giggles. The rest of the day went as normal as it could, the three of them meeting in the hallway in-between lessons. Finally, the last bell rang and most of the class scrambled for the exit, including Patton and Virgil, who crashed into each other.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see ya there," Patton smiled up at Virgil, who had put his hands into a defensive manner and smiled tensely. Before Patton could say anything, Virgil was already being dragged away by Remus, who rembled about how they're gonna be there second and what not.

"Seriously, Roman is a fucking fast walker, we better hurry the fuck up," Damon had now joined the club, being dagged by Remus out of the building before any of them could protest.

"Oh, Virgil, here you are!" the three looked at the cheery voice, Remus not bothering to stop, so Virgil had to forcefully grab Remus by the back of his leather jacket, ultimately stopping him. His uncle, Emile, looked tensely between the three, "Already making friends I see?" Virgil nodded. He let go of Remus in favour of signing something that was beyond Damon's and Remus' knowledge, but Mr. Picani seemed to understand perfectly, "Why of course, just let me know if you need me to pick you up."

Virgil rolled his eyes and signed something shorter but still complicated. Mr. Picani seemed to tense up, "Are you sure?" he glanced between the two of them, then turned back to Virgil and spoke back, this time using sigh language. Virgil scoffed, signing back in a snappy manner, but then his expression relaxed. Mr. Picani nodded, "Alright then, I trust you. Just be sure to call me if you decide to stay the night," he hugged Virgil, who tried to scramble back and away from his uncle. Finally, Picani pulled back and Virgil stumbled a few steps back. Remus couldn't hold back a giggle. Virgil glared at him in exchange, signing something to Mr. Picani before he went to his car.

The three continued walking to Remus' house, which was not far from the school. Virgil noticed the chimney had smoke in it, smelling sweet. Remus reached under the welcome mat and pulled out a key, unlocking the door, "Ma, I'm home!"

"Hey, Remus, could you be an absolute sweetheart and go to the basement for more flour?" a short plum woman peeked out from the kitchen, "Hey Damon!"

"Hey, Ms. Addington."

Ms. Addington looked over at the other boy, "And who are you?" she smiled in a sweet way that makes teeth rot. 

"That's Virgil," Damon gestured to him.

"Nice to meet you, are you new here?"

"He can't speak."

"Oh, my apologies then," she still smiled at him. She reminded him of uncle Emile in a way. She had this calm, cheerful atmosphere around her, he was sure they would get along well.

"Bad news, no flour to be found," Remus came out of the basement.

"Ah, fucking shit, what did I make all this shit for then?" she gestured at something on the counter that Virgil couldn't see. Wow, they would definitely not get along. For fuck's sake, uncle Emile had a swear jar.

"The hell do I know, you always try to be innovative," Remus answered, clearly unphased. He moved over to the living room, opening the tv stand where a bunch of DVDs were stacked on each other, "Alrighty, ladies, the selection for this movie night is: Nightmare on the elm street, The Black Cauldron, The Purge 2 ooooor," he reached into the back, "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Damon plopped down onto the couch, "Purge 2, a classic."

Virgil was sitting on the other side, nodding his head in agreement.

Remus opened the DVD player, "Chainsaw massacre it is then,"

"Hell no! We watched that last time and I fucking threw up! I am not doing that again!" Damon seemed livid, and Virgil kicked Remus in the back to state his disagreement.

"Fine, fine, Purge 2, but first, popcorn," Remus got up and went to the kitchen, then Damon walked upstairs to get blankets. So Vigil waited, looking over the DVD collection they had. There were all kinds of movies, from Sleeping Beauty to The Godfather, it really was quite a lot. Virgil heard the door open, looking at the figures stepping in.

"And then I was like, 'You really are', and then she-Hey, what the hell are you doing here?!" Roman looked panicked for a brief second before Remus ran into the living room loudly announcing that the popcorn is done, and Damon went down with 3 tons worth of blankets on his back. They had all settled down on the couch, Remus laying across both of their laps with his face in his hands.

"We're watching The Puuuurge tonight!" he said in a sing-songy voice.

Roman scoffed, "No, we're not! We're watching Lion King!"

"Mom! Roman is trying to establish dominance over the DVDs again!"

A quiet sigh could be heard from the kitchen, "For the last time, Remus, I don't even know what that means. Roman, Remus was here first, and you already had a movie night yesterday, let him have it."

Virgil never thought he would see someone look so betrayed, "But-" Ms. Addington walked into the living room, tsk-ing Roman.

"You forced us to watch Bambi three movie nights in a row, we're going to watch The Purge. You and your friends can go upstairs like Remus did if you don't like it," she waved stirring spoon in front of his face like a knife.

Finally, Roman gave in, as he sat down onto the floor and crossed his arms and legs. Logan did too, but Patton said he'd rather not watch it and went home.

It was about halfway through the movie that Roman went to his room because he was tired. Then, Ms. Addington, Natalie, as Virgil had learned, fell asleep in her chair. Next was Logan to go, who got too tired from analyzing all the inconsistencies and bickering with Remus. Now, it was only the three that remained, Remus usually shouting words of encouragement for the killers or telling the other two better and more effective methods of killing someone. He was splayed over Damons and Virgil's legs, lying on his stomach. He eventually went out too, snoring slightly and drooling on Virgil's pants, which he found both disgusting and incredibly funny. Damon and Virgil sat in silence, eating what was left of the popcorn. Damon didn't last until the credits. He didn't get to see that the main character didn't actually kill the guy he was after, which Virgil thought was a shame. So there he was, surrounded by a pile of sleeping bodies and it was getting close to midnight. He tried to reach for his phone, but it back in his back pocket, which was no use. He finally fell asleep at 1 am, shortly after Damon shifted in his sleep and collapsed against him, leaving Virgil with no chance to move.


	2. #Pattonisleftoutonceagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the boyos bonding in an old haunted church (I am sorry Patton stans Patton just would not allow of This Behavior™)

There was something wet on his face. Virgil scrunched up his eyebrows. The wet seemed to move, it felt kind of harsh on his skin. It was shaped...like a tongue. Virgil shot up, eyes wide. He looked at the spot next to him on the couch, staring at the golden retriever who was still trying to lick him. He moved away from the couch.

He heard someone chuckle behind him, "Good morning, Sunshine," he turned around to be faced with Roman, who was eating eggs at the table.

Virgil opened his mouth to say something, but found himself stuck, as if there was a hand around his throat, but inside. 

"Rise and shine," Roman took another bite of his eggs.

Virgil scrambled for his phone. Uncle Emile is gonna kill him. Sure enough, there were 23 messages and missed calls in total. He was soon typing out a response: 'Hey, Em, I'm okay, sorry I scared you, I fell asleep.'

He looked at the smudged number on his forearm and decided to save it. He also texted this number 'Remus? Where did u go? u still in the house?'

He got the response almost immediately. 'no we went to starbucks lmao' 

'so u finally woke up lolololololol'

He also sent a picture of Virgil sleeping on the couch.

'so,,,bootiful,,,,,,,so,,puree'

'lmao'

Virgil huffed and began typing: 'ok, I get it, stop spamming me. Also, bring me a caramel latte would u??'

'k'

Virgil looked at the time, 7:23 shining on the screen. He opened Notes, typing out a question for Roman: 'is that ur dog?'

He turned the screen to face Roman, who looked at it and then at the dog eating from his bowl, "Yeah, her name's Princess Stain The Sixth" before Virgil could ask him what the fuck, Roman continued, "Remus named her, we just call her Princess."

Oh, that explains it. Virgil nodded. There was a long silence between the two of them, Virgil looking at Princess while Roman ate his eggs.

"So...you're mute?" at last Roman looked up at the other. Virgil contemplated the answer. He didn't want to explain his condition and answer Roman's questions, and there was not much of a chance that he will ever speak around him. He nodded.

"Ah, sorry about yesterday, there aren't any mute or deaf students in our school. I know that's not an excuse, but still," he took the plate and put it in the sink, "Though I do have one question..." Virgil raised his eyebrows, "Why do you hang out with Remus?"

Virgil began typing, well, actually deleting more than typing: 'I mean, yeah he can be a bit extra, but he's not that bad when you tune out most of the things he says.'

Roman quirked an eyebrow, "'A little bit extra'? I'm sorry, are we talking about the same person? He listed off more gory and effective ways to kill the main characters while we watched the movie. One of which included a detailed process of human taxidermy."

'Okay, he can be really fucking disgusting when he wants, but at least he's not a boring prude.'

Roman shook his head, "Try living with him, after a week you would be crying tears of happiness if he stopped talking."

Virgil stared at him.

"R-right, sorry."

Both looked at the front door as it practically flew open, "Hi bitches! Dee already went to school, but I just couldn't leave you here," Remus walked over to Virgil and handed him a Starbucks cup. He took a sip and scrunched up his face. Pure black coffee, "Oops, sorry, must've gotten them mixed up."

_How can you even drink that?_ Virgil questioned. He wanted an answer to that, but the Latte was more important.

"Okay, so we have a few minutes before the school bell rings, do you need anything?" Roman looked at the clock hanging above the fridge, then at the other two. Virgil shrugged, there wasn't anything he could take. Remus went to his room for his backpack. Virgil got out his phone again, seeing there was 1 unread message from his uncle: 'Alrighty, just make sure that it will not happen again :) love you too, meet me at school <3' Virgil smiled a little at that.

"Okay, that's everything, let's go!" Remus was already out the door, and Virgil ran to catch up to him, Roman just stayed behind them.

They were walking too fast, so Virgil couldn't type without it looking like a bunch of gibberish. Instead, Virgil settled into listening to Remus ramble on and on about that one cute boy in Starbucks with a broken nose, how Damon got almost bit by Princess again, about what time he wants to spray the graffiti in the boy's bathroom...wait what? Virgil tried to forget about the last part. He didn't want to get in trouble on his second day, this school will be different. He's gonna be a good student...well, at least a mediocre one. Yeah, mediocre is good, none of this graffiti business. He hopes Remus won't be offended. It was nice having a friend. Were they even friends? Virgil felt a nudge on his shoulder. 

"Dude, you gucci?" Virgil nodded, "So yeah, as I was saying, deodorant doesn't taste that bad."

They departed while going to their lockers. None of their lockers were close to one another, which Virgil thought was a shame, but at least Remus isn't sure which is his. He wouldn't want to open it one day only to find it filled with dead possums or whatever Remus would think of. He caught the sight of Damon talking with one of the girls in his English class. When Damon finally noticed Virgil looking at him, he wasted no time approaching him, ignoring the girl, who eventually scoffed and walked away.

"So, the sleeping beauty finally woke up, huh?" Virgil gave him an unamused look, nudging his head against the direction of the girl. Damon looked back at her, "Oh, Bailey? Don't worry about her, just gossiping," he waved his hand dismissively.

"What are we talking about?" Remus said as he leaned against Virgil's locker.

"Okay, you didn't hear it from me, but Remy was caught fucking with Nate under the social studies hallway's staircase. Again. But, like, I dunno, it's just a rumour after all..." Deceit exaggerated his hand movements for a more dramatic effect.

"Okay, we all know the last part is bullshit. Of course he would get caught, he's such an amateur," they both looked between the three, their eyes landing on Virgil, "...You don't know who Remy is, do you?" Virgil shook his head.

"Remy is the school's professional slacker. He spends all of his nights at concerts and parties, then drinks coffee to try to stay awake, which doesn't work most of the time anyway, so he sleeps a lot in class. If you offer to buy him Starbucks he will do anything for you. He's also a major slut, a cheater. He's utterly disgusting. Don't ever talk to him," the longer Damon talked the more intense his death glare got, but although it was aimed at Virgil, it wasn't _aimed_ at Virgil.

"You're only saying that because he broke up with you," Remus smirked.

At that moment, the glare was averted to Remus and Damon looked more offended than angry, "He absolutely did not! _I_ broke up with _him_. It was his fault that he was drunk and still thought we were together. I didn't even know he was drunk. It's those godforsaken glasses, he never takes them off. Why the hell does he even wear them?" Damon crossed his arms.__

_ _"Maybe he doesn't have eyes..."_ _

_ _Virgil squinted his eyes and let out an exaggerated cough. The couple looked up at him._ _

_ _"Oooh yeah, sorry, we forgot about you," there wasn't anything malicious behind Remus' words, as far as Virgil could tell._ _

_ _"Anyways," the two diverted their eyes at Damon, who pointed his finger at Virgil, "You have economics, right?" Virgil nodded, "Great, we too," Damon smirked. At the word 'economics' Remus let out a loud and exaggerated groan. Damon just rolled his eyes, "C'mon, economics isn't that bad when you actually put in effort."_ _

Remus put his face in his hands, "I don't wanna put in effort..." he drew out the last word.

"Nevertheless, we should probably get to class," and so, the three began walking down the halls. When they did get to the classroom, Remus and Damon already sat together and shrugged at Virgil. There were two empty seats. One was next to a sleeping guy with a leather jacket whose coffee was tipped over and slowly trickled on his desk. He assumed that was Remy, no thanks, he'd rather sit next to that cafeteria kid from the other day. As soon as he sat down the stranger beamed at him and began talking. Virgil learned his name was Patton, and that Roman had already told him he was mute, so he was sorry. Virgil accepted the apology. There was just something off about him that Virgil couldn't place a finger on. It wasn't the fact that Patton was too cheery and chatty for his own good or the way he always moved his finger, wiggling them around or playing with a pencil, no, Virgil got his fair share of hyperactive friendly kids who make friends with everyone they see. Patton got quiet when the teacher walked in. Almost...too quiet, if that's a thing. Virgil assumes it is. The kid isn't even paying that much attention, much more focused on doodling flowers and cats in his notebook. Virgil decided to ignore it, he wasn't about to stick his nose up some stranger's business. The only interesting moments in the lesson were when Remy woke up and realized he doesn't even have this class, or when one of the other teenagers disrupted the lesson and Mr. Porter got all red in the face. He let out a sigh when the bell rang. As he was getting up a hand wrapped around his shoulders.

"We're thinking about skipping the rest of the day, you comin'?" 

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Damon, "Don't act like you actually enjoy school. And before you...type anything, yes, it is only your second day, which means they will most likely let you off with a warning, so even if we get caught, you don't have to worry."

"So, you goin'?" Virgil shook his head. Remus raised his eyebrows, "You sure, emo?" Virgil shook his head again, this time slower.

"Well, skipping it is then," Damon walked out of the class as the other two followed. Virgil didn't complain, but it's not like he could anyways, "Around this time, most of the school hall monitors are at the cafeteria or the classrooms, so we can just walk out. If it's not a bad day that is, but even then it's typically just Oliver, who will let you go if you bribe him. Eight dollars usually does it," they were in the door when they heard a voice behind them and froze.

"Did you think you could just skip without me?"

They turned around to be faced with Roman with crossed arms.

"I mean, yeah, kinda," Remus said.

Roman chuckled, "Just because you are the 'Bad Twin' doesn't mean I am not getting sick of this school. So, how about you let me go with you and I won't tell anyone," he held out his hand. Remus stared at it for a while before spitting on his and shaking Roman's. Really, Roman should know better.

"Deal."

"Great, the twins together. Just what I needed," Damon grumbled, and Virgil couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. 

"What do you think you're doing? Also, Roman, how could you?"

"Ah shit, not another one," Damon made an actual physically pained face that that.

"Logan, where's Patton?" Roman looked around.

"In the class, like you all should be," Logan pushed up his glasses.

Remus leaned over to the three, "Let's just keeps walking and pretend we didn't hear him," so, they turned around and walked to the school entrance, ignoring Logan's remarks and shouts as he followed them while the others tried to suppress their giggles, Remus especially. It was about 3 minutes after exiting the school and Logan realized there was no chance he could go back now, gave up, and tagged along. They all talked over where they should go, but Virgil's suggestion of going to the old abandoned church won by a majority vote, which meant that Damon, Remus and Virgil were all for it and Logan and Roman tried to protest but failed. The church was about eight minutes from the school. Neither of them knew why the church was abandoned, or how long it was, but nevertheless, it was pretty cool. Virgil didn't have a lot of time to explore the town, so walking around was refreshing. Well, it would be if it wasn't so damn hot.

"God fucking damn it, how can you walk in a _leather jacket_ in this weather and not sweat?" Damon squinted his eyes at Remus.

"I don't sweat, it's disgusting."

Roman laughed, "So _that's _ disgusting to you? Sweating? Nevermind that, how does that even work? You just don't sweat 'cause you don't want to?" he said with a mocking tone.

Remus gave him a deadpan look, "Yeah. Sweating is disgusting, so I don't do it."

Roman didn't know how to respond to that. Neither did any of them, except for Logan, "Well, there is a condition called anhidrosis, which is a reduced ability or inability to produce sweat. Is it possible that you have that?"

"No, I think I just don't like sweating," Remus shook his head.

"Can we stop talking about sweating and instead focus on the fact that the church is surrounded by a fence?" Damon gestured his hand towards the old church which came into view, "I mean, of course, we can just climb over it, but it has spikes, so..."

"Is there a hole under the fence? Or maybe in it?" Logan pushed his glasses up. Damon looked at him.

"It's iron, try again, sherlock," the group walked closer to the church. Remus was already touching the fence, trying to climb over it while Roman tried to stop him and get him back down. They all looked around when they heard a phone ringing. Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He sighed and put the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Patton?" the other four tried to be as quiet as possible, "Ah, no, I am afraid I'm not at school, I..." Logan looked between all of them, settling at Damon who was mouthing 'You're sick', if Virgil guessed correctly, "I got nauseous, so the teachers made me go home," there is a bit of silence, only a muffled quiet voice coming from the phone that neither of them could decipher, "Yes, I would appreciate. I apologize for making you anxious...Yes, of course. See you after school," he ended the call and put the phone back in his back pocket.

"You didn't mute your phone, are you fucking mental?"

"Remus, shut the fuck up, anyways, do any of you see a gate?" after Damon stopped talking Virgil pointed at Logan. The other four looked at him confused. He gestured for Logan to move, then pointed again. The four looked in the said direction, "Oh, there it is. Does anyone know how to pick locks?"

"I do," said two voices at once. Remus and Logan looked at each other, "To be honest, I am not surprised," Logan said.

"To be honest, I am pleasantly surprised. What else can you do with those hands, nerd?"

"Right, well, Remus, I am sure you have a bobby pin in that monstrosity you call hair," Damon scrunched up his nose.

Remus pulled out two bobby pins out of his bun, "You're just jelly of my long shiny locks."

"That greasy thing hasn't been washed in three years, I am not jealous. Trust me."

Remus and Logan walked over to the lock, "Padlocks are easy to picklock, this should only take a couple seconds," Logan takes on of the bobby pins out of Remus' hand and puts it in the lock. They can't really see what the two are doing, but as promised, they hear the padlock open. Remus throws the padlock away and Loga opens the gate. Remus is the first one to run in, walking to the front door. The rest followed and quickly caught up with him. 

The church itself had two large towers on either side. It had a stone structure and the left tower was missing a roof on one side. It had long stained glass windows with a pointed arch, some of the lower ones were broken. The right tower and what had remained of the left had a sharply pointed spire with a cross on top.

"I am assuming this is gothic revival church since an original gothic church would be more broken than this."

"Who cares, let's go inside!" Roman was already opening the door. Surprisingly, the door was open. They stepped inside. The inside was massive. It was long with columns on either side. Instead of the ceiling was a ribbed vault, "Holy shit..." Roman's voice echoed through the church. The crunching of the leaves on the floor echoed as well. Everything echoed.

"Remus, if you scream I swear to god..." Damon glared at the said man. Remus just smiled and shrugged. Then he screamed. After everyone was done covering their ears and the echo slowly fainted, the four began yelling at him and Damon pushed him away, to which Remus just laughed.

They explored the church for a while, which involved Remus mostly hanging off the statues and drawing on the walls with pens, Logan taking pictures and analyzing the interior, Roman standing behind the podium and preaching about Beyonce and Damon and Virgil messing with the organ. After that, they went out in the back where the graveyard was. 

"I bet the church was closed down because it was haunted. Do you think someone was killed here?"

Damon looked at Remus, "It's an old abandoned church, of course someone was killed here."

"Do you think there are ghosts?" Roman looked back at the angel statue covered in moss that they passed a while ago.

"Ghosts don't exist."

"Of course they do, specs," Roman spat back.

"Is that so? Do you have any physical proof to back up your statement?"

"No, that's kinda the point of ghosts."

"My dudes, I think I just found a grave robbed grave," they turned to look in Remus' direction. The said man was looming over a seemingly empty grave. When they took a closer look at it they noticed that the casket was opened and almost invisible under the dirt that fell back in the hole. The decomposed remains of the women in it looked terrifying, "That's, like, so cool. I wish that were me."

Virgil didn't think it was cool. Actually, he thought it was revolting and unnerving. The thought of him dying and someone just digging up his corpse to look for something to make money with is disturbing. He stepped away from the grave. He didn't feel safe anymore, instead, it was replaced with an eerie feeling that someone was watching them. He needed to get out of here. He pulled out his phone and began typing. He tapped on Roman's shoulder and the shorter man eventually turned around and read the message, 'u wanna go to dennys? i havent eaten anything all day and im starving'

Roman turned to the others, "Hey, wanna go to Dennys? I am starting to feel kinda hungry."

"Glad you mentioned it, my stomach acids are literally starting to eat me up from the inside," Remus turned around to face the other two.

"Yeah, sure."

"That is satisfactory."


	3. The tales of spider Susan the matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is an arachnophobic mess that doesn't know how to respond to flirting, that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i really know how to title things. Oof okay I sorry it took so long but school is a thing that started :( don't worry though, I still have a lot of passion for this story!  
(also edit: there will be patton in the next chapter, dont worry)

"The only Dennys in the town and you make us run away without paying!" 

"C’mon Ro, it's not like you have to make such a big fuss about it," Remus grinned. 

Roman put his hands onto his face and whined, "We won't be able to go there anymore. We are criminals." 

"There are other restaurants then Dennys here, Roman," Damon pointed out. 

"But Dennys is the best!" 

Logan and Virgil rolled their eyes and continued their own conversation, "I saw you signing with your uncle, do you know sign language?" Virgil nodded, "Excellent, So do I. My mother lost her hearing when I was six years old, so I had plenty of time to learn." 

_'Why?'_, Virgil signed. 

"She has Presbycusis. It usually occurs after the age of 50, but early haring loss runs in my mother's family. More than half of my relatives from my mother's side are deaf or have some form of hearing loss." 

_'Will you be deaf too?'_

Logan looked up in thought, "It is highly plausible that I will have impaired hearing by 30, yes." 

Their discussion was interrupted by Roman, "Hey, me and Remus think we'll go back to our house, you guys coming?" the other three shook their heads, "Alright, see ya tomorrow then!" and so, the twins departed from the group. The remaining three looked between each other. 

"So...what now? School is supposed to be over by now, so do we just...go home?" Damon said with uncertainty. Virgil tapped Logan's shoulder and signed something Damon couldn't understand to him. Logan turned to face Damon. 

"He's asking if we wanted to go to his house. Do you want to come?" 

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Uh, yeah, sure." 

They walked in the direction that Virgil led them, while still signing and Logan interpreting, "The house isn't too far from here, just a few minutes. Emile didn't see me all day, so he's probably worried anyways. By the way, what did you do to him? He's, like, super nervous when it comes to me hanging out with you." 

"As I said, we got sent to Picani a few times. Also, you know how Remus is, and I am not exactly a teacher's pet if you haven't noticed, of course he will be hesitant when it comes to us," Damon didn't look hurt or offended, more like he was used to it. Virgil didn't like that look on him, but he didn't have time to address that, as his house came into view. As he walked to the front door others followed. He twisted the handle and opened the door. 

Virgil knocked on the door in the same way Anna did in Frozen, which just told Emile Virgil was home when he couldn't talk. Soon, Emile peeked his head out of the kitchen, "Oh, Virgil, you're home early," he looked between Damon and Logan and beamed at them, "Virgil, you never bought anyone home before, why didn't you text me we will have company?" 

Virgil rolled his eyes as he took his sneakers off and went to the kitchen. The others did the same, awkwardly shuffling their way into the kitchen. 

"We're having spaghetti today, you two wanna join?" Emile beamed in their direction. 

"Sure, Mr. Picani..." they said in unison. 

Emile waved his hand dismissively and laughed, "Now, now, no need to be so formal. You can call me Emile. Also, Virgil, I forgot to feed Susan this morning, do you think you could feed her now? Thanks, sweetie." 

Virgil nodded and gestured for Logan and Damon to follow him. They walked down the hallway and into Virgil's room. The first thing the two noticed was a terrarium with dirt, sticks and...what Logan assumed were spiderwebs. It also had a human skull with a big hole on the side, which hoped was fake. 

They didn't see the supposed Susan who they assumed was the terrarium for. Virgil walked over to the terrarium and opened a drawer under it. He reached into it and pulled out a pair of tweezers and a plastic jar with the lid on. The jar was making a noise like something was tapping against it fast with multiple fingers. He unscrewed the jar and gestured for the other two to come closer. Virgil took the tweezers and reached into the jar. It took him a few seconds but he pulled out what looked like a live cricket, as it was still wiggling. Logan jumped back for a second when he saw it. Virgil opened the terrarium at the top and put his hand in, putting the cricket on the ground while still holding it. Slowly, the three saw a large tarantula crawl out from the leaves, walking towards the cricket. Virgil took the tweezers out and watched as the tarantula jumped at the cricked and started eating it. Then he put the tweezers and jar back into the drawer and closed it. 

"What a beauty," Damon said, smiling. 

"What...What species is that one?" Logan pointed at the black and yellow tarantula. Virgil fingerspelled something, going slowly over each letter for Logan to understand, but Logan was lost nonetheless, "I have absolutely no idea what you just said," Virgil huffed and spelled out something different and shorter this time, "...Chaco golden knee, don't, uh, don't think I heard of that one before..." 

"Remus would be ecstatic to know you have a spider, I'll text him a picture," Damon took out his phone and turned off the flash. The typed on his phone before laughing a little, then showing the messages to the other two: 

'OOMMMGGGG THTSSS SO FUCKING CUUUUTEE >:O IM LITERALLY SO JELLY OMFFFGGGG' 

'AASDJHFJSDFKLDL' 

'sHESSS So CUUUTTTEETTEeEeEEEEEE I LOVE HER LITARLYLYL CNA I MARRY HERR ADSSFJS' 

"Told you he would like it," he typed something before putting the phone back into his pocket. 

Virgil chuckled and crouched down next to the terrarium, watching Susan eat. Then, he furrowed his eyebrows. He turned to Logan, signing again. Damon really needed to learn it, this was getting annoying. He saw Logan furrow his eyebrows, "I don't see any." 

Virgil gestured at the substrate which was full of white spots. 

"Oh, _that's_ mold?" 

Damon crossed his arms and spoke up, "Can someone tell me what you two are talking about or am I supposed to deduce it myself?" 

Logan turned his head in Damon's direction, "Virgil asked if we could help him...rehouse the...tarantula, a-as there is mold in the terrarium, which can be deadly to...uh, tarantulas if not dealt with." 

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? That's terrible. I would be honored to help you rehouse Susan, and I'm sure Logan would be too, am I right?" 

"Uh, yes, of-of course. Just...Susan isn't...particularly aggre...aggressive, is she?" 

Virgil shook his head and began signing _'If she scares you, you don't have to.'_

"I am not scared!" Logan shouted and pointed at Virgil. The other two flinched, "Uh, I apologize..." he adjusted his glasses.

Three knocks came from the other side of the door, "Everything alright in there?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Damon said.

"Okay, just play nice," Emile replied and walked away from the door. As soon as the three couldn't hear the footsteps anymore they sighed.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yes, Logan, totally not scared."

Logan scoffed in return, "I think I changed my mind, I am going to Roman's house."

"_And_ Remus'."

"Okay, you won, I'll stay. Let's just...get this over with."

Virgil and the rest walked over while he removed the top of the terrarium. He turned to Logan, 'Could you find a plastic container and poke some holes in it? thanks.' So Logan walked away from the terrarium, searching around the room, eventually finding one and poking the holes with a screwdriver. Virgil carefully picked Susan up and put her in the container, closing it with a lid. He brought an empty bucket and put it next to the terrarium. The two stared at him for a while, before he grabbed a handful of the substrate and put it in the bucket. After they started putting the dirt and things in the terrarium aside, Virgil went to get a new substrate, which was in the garage. As he passed the kitchen, Emile spoke up, "Virgil, honey, where are you going?"

_'To the garage for substrate, we got mold.'_

"Oh, holy moly, I didn't even notice that. Well, what are you waiting for? Susan's gonna be thrilled for a home renovation!"

Virgil huffed and walked to the garage. While that was happening, Logan was the only one in the room actually working.

He rolled his eyes at Damon, "Will you stop staring at the tarantula and come help me or should I do it all myself?"

Damon smirked at him, "I dunno, you've done a great job so far, wouldn't want to ruin it" he shut his eyes tight when Logan threw some of the substrates on him, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Do you want me to list off the reasons? I have a list."

Damon chuckled, "Not so professional now, are we, Mr. 'I wear a necktie as casual clothes.'"

"That was for one year! I was a freshman!" Logan pointed his dirty hand at Damon, who just smiled at him.

"It's still fucking hilarious..."

Logan scoffed, "Great, so now I am the weird kid."

"Don't be stupid, Remy is the weird kid. You're more like...the 'um, actually,' of the school," Logan gave him a puzzled look, so Damon explained further, "The know it all."

"Ah," Logan said, "Well, I suppose some people may see me like that. Though the trope is always portrayed as negative and annoying...Is that how people see me? Am I annoying?" his eyes drifted away, staring at nothing in particular, only looking at Damon when he spoke up.

"Nah you're not, if you were I wouldn't be hanging out with you. If you want to describe someone as annoying, try Patton, he's the definition of annoying."

Logan adjusted his glasses, dirtying them a bit, "You know that Patton was homeschooled up until high school, he has no social skills at all. He may be frustrating to deal with sometimes, yes, but it's not his fault. At least not all of it. "

Damon's eyes widened, "...No, I didn't. I just...thought he transferred schools," he said, "Why did you think the rumor about him having to transfer because of a fight got around so fast? People don't just assume you're homeschooled, they want juicy stuff."

"Oh, I apologize. I guess I assumed...huh, assumed, what hypocrisy."

Damon moved closer to the terrarium, taking off his fingerless gloves. He took the substrate into his hands and dumped into the bucket, which was half full now. Logan raised an eyebrow at that.

"I thought..."

"You thought wrong for once."

A subtle smile crept up on Logan's features, "And for once I am not mad about it."

They both looked up when the door opened, revealing Virgil who was holding another, this time red, bucket. He placed it next to the other one. 

"And what's this?" Damon pointed at the full bucket. Much to his dismay, Virgil signed again. Damon sighed heavily.

"Oh, it's the uncontaminated substrate," Logan went silent as Virgil signed more, "...Yes, I think we'll leave that to you."

"Leave _what_ to him?"

"Washing the terrarium."

"Oh, yeah, I think I'll pass on that one."

Virgil picked up the dirty, now empty, terrarium with one hand and gave them the two-finger salute with the other, heading to what the other two assumed was a bathroom. Once again, silence fell on the room, until Damon spoke up a few minutes later.

"So...how do you even know Patton if he was homeschooled? You don't seem like the social type."

"Oh, it was actually Roman who introduced me to him," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know how _they_ met, but since both of them are...rather enthusiastic...It isn't hard to imagine them getting along."

"Oh..."

"Uhum....and how did you meet Remus? You two seem like the polar opposites, but of course, as they say, opposites attract, so..."

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Damon shook his head, "You got it all wrong, we're just close friends, I would never date a trashbag like him. We met while waiting in front of the principal's office somewhere at the beginning of high school."

"You would befriend him but never date him?"

Damon huffed, "Would _you_ date _Roman_?"

Logan nodded, "...Fair point, not exactly my type."

"What _is_ your type then?" the taller laughed.

Logan's cheek turned crimson red in an instant, opening and closing his mouth as if trying to find the right words, "Uh, well- I mean...That...that, uh, de-depends on...You see, I-uh, you...uh...."

At that, Damon just laughed, while Logan turned even redder.

"Y-you don't have to...laugh at...me..."

"Oh, no, I am not laughing at you. Well, technically I am, but...just gimmie a second to breathe" after Damon calmed down, he took a deep breath and continued, "I am not laughing at you because you're embarrassing, I am laughing at you because you're cute."

Logan hid his face in his hands as the blush began to creep down his neck, "F-falsehood..." this time, Damon didn't laugh, instead settling on a smug smirk.

"Of course, you're just _so_ composed, professional, aloof, serious, should I go on?" Damon tilted his head. Logan mumbled something that he couldn't hear, so he raised his eyebrows and put a hand to his ear, "Come again specs?"

Logan still mumbled, but this time Damon actually heard him, though he had to strain his hearing, "...On a date, maybe..."

Now it was Damon's turn to blush, "I, ah, I mean...do you, uh, do you, like, want to..." he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked away from Logan.

Logan removed his hands from his face in favor of waving them defensively in front of himself, "No, no, it's-it's fine, I just...I am sorry, let's j-just...pretend I totally nev-never said that!"

"It's fine! I, uh...I never t-thought that...you would...you know....like...me?" Damon scrunched up his shoulders.

"I deeply apologize, I never intended to...uh...to let that leave my thoughts! I-I just..." 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I am not mad. Far from that actually, it's fine," Demon said reassuringly, hesitantly putting his hand on Logan's shoulder. It seemed to calm Logan down.

"Just...please d-don't...say anything...at...school. Please..." Logan rubbed his arm, "I...I don't want to seem like a...creep of some sort..."

Damon moved his hand away, "What's that supposed to mean?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I just, uh-"

The door opened before Logan could finish the sentence. Neither of them knew if it was for the better or for the worse, but there was nothing they could do about it now. In the door was Virgil, hands empty, gesturing at something behind him, before leaving the doorway empty. The pair looked at each other shortly and then followed him. Virgil led them to the kitchen, which was also the dining room it seemed.

"I assumed that you two must be starving by now, so I grabbed you a serving too, unless..." 

"No, no, Mr. Picani, we love it!" interrupted Damon.

"It looks great, thank you!" followed Logan.

Virgil and Emile exchanged weirded out looks, before settling on their default expressions, which, for Emile, was a smile, "I am glad! Now hurry up and eat!"

And so, the awkward dinner began. Picani was talking about something with Virgil, who was either nodding or shaking his head. He sometimes included Logan or Damon in the conversation, but the two responded with short and quick answers, clearly not wanting to talk. They also haven't looked at each other the entire time, but they weren't sure the other two noticed that. By the time they stopped talking, food was eaten and plates were in the sink. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Picani asked for one last time.

Damon nodded, adding a quick, "Yeah," before disappearing into the night.

"I am afraid my parents would not allow that even if I planned it beforehand. Although I had a wonderful time. See you tomorrow at school," Emile and Virgil didn't know who the last comment was for, but nodded regardless of the fact. They watched as Logan walked out of the door and into the street, eventually disappearing too.

Emile closed the door, "Whew, what bunch'o charming fellas! Didn't think you would make friends that quickly, but I'm glad!" Virgil shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smile. Emile's smile softened and he put a hand on Vigil's shoulder, "I know it's hard, but you're doing so well. I am proud of you, Virgil, I really am," he didn't really expect Virgil to hug him, but hey, who is he to complain?


	4. ThE PLoT tHiCKeNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I don't have the patience to write slow burn doesn't mean I won't try.

The following week was, as expected, awkward between Damon and Logan. Neither talked to each other, hell, Damon even skipped some of his classes to avoid Logan. Not that Logan did the same, but hey, he doesn't really need lunch, right? Okay, so maybe Virgil was getting suspicious, but it wasn't like he will be forever. Soon, Virgil will get used to the three not hanging out together and forget the two ever even talked. Logan was sure of it.

Which is why he was especially alarmed when Patton mentioned it.

"...Pardon?"

"I was saying that you and Damon are, like, making an extra effort avoiding each other, what happened? I mean, it's not like you were buddies before but you are intentionally avoiding him now. What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no, of course not! I would tell you if such a thing happened," Logan reassured the other man.

Patton furrowed his eyebrows, giving Logan a kind but concerned look, "Then what happened?"

And for the first time in forever, Logan didn't know what to say, "Well, you see...Damon..." his eyes darted around the classroom, "...Asked me...out?" okay, maybe it wasn't completely true, but it was close enough.

Patton started at Logan for a while before collapsing into a laughing fit, "Oh Godness, Logan, have you learned a thing or two from me?" he wiped the tears from his eyes as Logan stared at him. After what seemed like an eternity Patton's expression changed from a smile to a black stare, "Holy Moly, you weren't kidding..."

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Logan crossed his arms and looked away.

"And what did you say?" Patton propped his head into his hands, putting his elbows onto the table.

"I said no, what else would I say?" Logan internally cringed at his answer. God, he wished Damon would ask him out, but of course, his chances are already ruined. He ruined them himself. How did he know that? Well, when someone avoids you and doesn't go five feet near you, you kinda get the message.

Patton just nodded, still smiling, "Good."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Why is that good?"

"Well, Damon is a bad person. I mean, he spreads gossip around the school, he breaks the school rules, I even heard that he got arrested once for underage drinking," Logan wonders if Patton can see the hypocrisy of his last sentence, "And surely you wouldn't want to be like that, right? He's just...bad influence."

Logan looked at the clock, "The class is about to start. I suggest you take out your things," Patton did as he was told, pulling out his biology textbook and some colourful pens. Logan looked at the floor, even as the professor came in. It was unlike him to zone out during a lesson, but he couldn't help thinking about what Patton had said. A bad person? From what Logan saw, he is far from one. And really, underage drinking? Four out of ten teenagers had drunk alcohol, it's not as outrageous as Patton makes it. 

"Mr. Croft, care to elaborate?"

Logan looked at Ms. Watson, "Pardon me Ms, what was the question again?"

Ms. Watson sighed, "Mr. Croft, out of all the people here I thought you would be the one listening. Nevermind then, Mr. Lee?"

"Antonie Philips is often called "The father of microbiology", Ms."

Ms. Watson nodded, "Very well, at least one student is paying attention," she turned her back on the class and started writing on the board.

Logan put his head into his arms, shutting his eyes. Despite the embarrassment, he kept thinking about the whole "Damon" situation. He hadn't heard any rumours or gossip surrounding him, but of course, people won't talk shit about him in front of his face. Maybe Damon already spread the word and Roman and Patton were not telling him out of pity? He needed to confront Damon about it, ignoring him will only make it worse, and if he hadn't told anything to anybody yet, maybe he can prevent him from doing so. 

As soon as the lesson ended he packed his things and went out into the hallway. If he's (un)lucky, he will spot Damon, and (un)lucky he is, as Damon is talking to Remus close by. He tries but fails, to swallow the lump in his throat as he approaches the two. The two don't even notice him at first, so Logan needs to speak up, which is more difficult than it should be. Is this how Virgil feels?

"Ex...cuse me..."

The two look down at the spectacled young man. They both raise an eyebrow at once, which Logan thinks is remarkably eerie. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Damons spoke, "What do you want, specs?"

"Can I speak to you? Alone?" Logan looks at Remus, who in turn looks at Damon. After a while, Damon sighs and tells Remus to wait for him in the classroom. Remus, although involuntarily and with a lot of protests and a suggestive wink, does what he is told.

Damon turns to look at Logan, "Well? I don't have all day for you."

"Don't spread rumours about me."

Damon smirks, but not in the same way he did on the last Thursday, this smirk is bitter and sarcastic, "Straight to the point I see. You always were so formal, Logan, but I am afraid I have not, it goes against your wishes, after all."

A tiny bit of flush spread across Logan's cheeks, "Oh, how thoughtful of you. I didn't know you were so...fair."

"I am not. I just know how gossip works. You see, rumours get twisted _very_ easily, and I don't need the school thinking I got rejected by a nerd and am just twisting the whole story to look good. Remus has the same class as you, did you seriously think he wouldn't tell me?" 

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "I-"

"Now scram, you're ruining my reputation," Damon began walking away. Logan tried to think of something to say that would get his attention. If that would happen to be a threat, well, there's nothing Logan can do with that.

"That's not what you said on Thursday. How do you know that I won't tell people about that, huh?"

It seemed to work, as Damon stopped walking. He slowly turned to look at Logan with a wide-eyed look he could only identify as fury. He walked over to Logan, pushing him against the wall with his hands on his shoulders, their height difference not helping the situation. Logan could technically just kick him or punch him, but for some reason, his body didn't cooperate with him, "I know you, Croft. You're not the type to spread rumours about someone you have a crush on just because you fucked up your chance with them. That sounds more like me, and if you have some of that common sense you love to boast about, you would know not to push my buttons."

Logan may not look fazed, but on inside he couldn't put the person from last Thursday and the person right now together. One of them was a facade, _that_ Logan knew, but _which_ one was beyond him. Damon leaned in closer, now speaking in a much lower and threatening manner.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't want to look like a creep, right? Well, you see Logan, the best rumours have a little bit of truth to them, so let's say that I would take you having a crush on me and twisted it just a little bit. What do you think would happen if you gained a reputation as a stalker, huh? Even if you disproved it, people would still believe it, because it was the first word, and also because I can be _very_ convincing with my words. Capiche?" Damon stepped away from him, his hands leaving Logan's shoulders. When Logan glanced up at him again, he looked like a completely normal person who didn't just threaten him. He even smiled at Logan, a relaxed smile at that, "Well, I look forward to our next chit-chat."

He walked away and left Logan with that. He was a completely different person. Was that his real self? Does he even have a real self? His thoughts were interrupted by Patton who put a hand on his shoulder. On instinct, Logan jerked away.

"Hey Lo, you okay?" 

"I, uh," the man in question adjusted his glasses, "Yes, why would I not be? We should get to our next class."

"Mhm," Patton hummed, "I think Roman is already in math, I haven't seen him yet."

Logan chuckled, "I find that hard to believe. He probably overslept and is now running to school."

"Aw, come one, have some faith in him, Lo!" Patton punched Logan's arm.

Logan rubbed his bicep, "If he didn't slack off so much, maybe I would."

Patton didn't say anything in response, just softly smiling at Logan. They walked into the classroom and as expected, Roman was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until the middle of the math class that Roman burst through the door, apologizing and making up excuses to the teacher, who just told him to sit down and gave him detention. The three boys, well, mostly Roman and Patton, passed notes to each other during the class, occasionally snickering. Surprisingly, the teacher didn't catch them this time. Logan couldn't help but stare at the man not that far away from him. Only one row and a desk away. Logan knew that Damon knew he was staring at him, but that didn't stop him. He watched as he ripped out a page from his notebook and wrote something on it, then folding it and passing it to the person behind him, who looked at the note and passed it to Logan. Logan looked at the note.

It had an arrow pointing to the right scribbled on it. He unwrapped it.

'stop staring at me, u creep'

Logan looked around, checking to see if the teacher was looking, and when he confirmed that he was not, he took his pen and wrote back:

'Stop me Yourself.'

He folded it back together and passes it to the person connecting Damon and him. The girl gave him an unimpressed look, tapped Damon's shoulder and handed him the note. Logan watched as Damon read the note. He shot Logan a glare, which Logan returned with a passive-aggressive smirk. Logan didn't think Damon would do anything other than write back, so he was fairly surprised when he raised his hand.

The teacher looked at him, "Yes, Mr. Barnes?"

"Can I go to the BR? "

The teacher was silent for a few seconds, before answering, "Yes, but be quick."

"As always," Damon mumbled as he stood up and walked out of the door. That was ten minutes ago, and Logan wonders if he just made someone leave school to get away from him. So, instead, he focused on the lesson, ignoring the notes being passed between Roman and Patton. When the door finally opened, shortly before the end of the lesson, Logan didn't think he was ever more disappointed in someone.

There Damon stood in the doorway with a cupful of ice cream with a little plastic spoon stuck in it.

"Mr. Barnes, may I ask where you have been? You asked to go to the bathroom ten minutes ago," the chalk in the teacher's hand snapped in half.

Damon just shrugged, "I never said I was going to the bathroom, I said BR. You know, like Baskin-Robbins? Where else did you think I was going?"

"Detention. All week. Now sit down and stay silent."

Damon smirked and sat back down into his seat. Some of the kids in the class snickered, some let out a groan, some just sighed. Logan was one of the latter. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand, closing his eyes.

"Is that mint chocolate chip? Aw man, I'm so jelly!" Patton quietly whined. 

Logan spent the rest of the class staring at Damon, not even paying attention to the class. Or Patton. Or Roman. Or anything other, really. When the bell finally rang, Logan's head almost blocked out the sound too. Roman and Patton were gone first, but Logan quickly caught up to them, not forgetting to shoot a glare to the sly snake walking off in another direction, which was returned. 

Damon still had the cup, scrambling for the last remains of the ice cream before throwing it in the trash. He felt someone wrap around his waist and turned around only to see Remus.

"Since when are you so touchy-feely?"

"Since when are you such a buzzkill?" Remus tilted his head and grinned. Damon noticed Virgil standing behind the shorter teen. He waved awkwardly to Damon, while Damon nodded back. He turned back to look at Remus, who was now a reasonable distance from him, "I am so fucking hungry, let's go eat already."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Then don't skip breakfast all the time."

Remus groaned in response, already going to the cafeteria, so Damon and Vigril tagged along. Speaking of Virgil, he tapped him on his shoulder. Damon turned his head to look at him.

*'What's up with Logan and you?' *, Virgil signed to him. Oh, that's right, Damon finally started learning sign language. Although it was still broken, he understood enough, he was a fast learner.

Damon sighed, "Don't even ask, he's being an asshole."

'Why?'

Damon hesitated before answering, "...He's...jealous that I hang out with you more," Yes, that'll do it, lying is always a good alternative. Virgil didn't sign this time, instead scrunching up his face and rolling his eyes. Damon nodded, "Yeah, just don't tell him I told you, he would explode."

The cafeteria was emptier than usual. Still, they sat at their usual table, and Damon thanked whatever eldritch being was listening the others weren't here. The others? No, they weren't even a part of their group, they hung out with them once. Remus ate whatever food they served today, Damon couldn't tell what it was. He and Virgil were talking about something, but Damon couldn't bring himself to pay attention. The whole situation seemed like he was back in middle school, maybe it does to Logan too? Does he even remember him? Maybe he already forgot about their past friendship. Well, they were more frenemies than friends, Patton always brought them together despite their protests. Huh, he didn't talk to Patton in forever, but what did he expect? After what he did Damon has to business talking to him or his family. 

He finally noticed the fingers snapping in front of his face, "Heeey, earth to Dee. Are you there?"

Damon pushed Remus' hand away, "Yeah, I'm sorry, just...thinking about stuff," he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to focus.

"Ooooh," Remus put a hand under his chin, "What kind of stuff?"

"None of your business." 

Remus huffed, "Okay then, party-pooper, keep your secrets," he stuck his fork into the whatever-the-hell-cafeteria-was-serving-today and put it in his mouth. Virgil, who had pulled out his phone without the other noticing, turned the said phone around for Damon and Remus to look at.

'Srry, have to go. Told Em i would meet up with him dring lunch :P'

Damon waved his hand dismissively, "No problem," they both watched as Virgil got up and left the cafeteria.

"Look at that ass."

The taller one put a hand on his forehead, "God damn it, Remus, can you not sexualize one living being?"

"Sorry not sorry, the temptation is just too strong. Anygay, I wonder what Picani wants, do you think it's about us?"

Damon shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not, who cares..."

"Damn, Dee, what's up? You are the nosiest son of a bitch I know, don't you wanna go eavesdrop on them?" Remus gave the other a concerned, truly concerned look.

The other sighed, "Not really..."

"You, uh, you sure you're, like...totally gucci?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, Remus, I'm fine. Can we drop it?" Damon said in a more serious voice.

"..." Remus looked away, "Sure..." he frowned and ate the remains of his lunch. The table was silent up until Virgil returned, neither of them knew how long. The table was also silent after that, aside from a few greetings. Virgil didn't question it, and if he did, he didn't bring it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh??? whatever did??? our??? Pure And Innocent™ bean do???? find out in chapter 69


	5. the inbetween lunch and dinner club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention time, fellas

"What do you mean you have detention?!" Avery shouted into the phone.

Damon rolled his eyes, already frustrated enough from school and Logan but not enough to raise his voice, "I mean I have detention. Like, for the whole week. Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Damon Horace Barnes, if you ever pull a stunt like that again-"

"I get it, I get it, I told you I'm sorry..." Damon glanced at the clock, "Look, I, uh, I have to go, I'll be late."

Avery sighed, "Fine...I love you though, you know that?"

Damon smiled softly, "Yes, A, I do know that. Bye,"

"Take care, you dumbass," Avery hung up. Damon put the phone back into his vest pocket and walked to the library, where detention was usually held. Thankfully, Ms. Watson wasn't there yet. Everyone's eyes stared at him as he entered, and he noticed some familiar faces, like Jenna or Remus, even Tyler was there, just the usual. He went to sit with Remus as he always did when he had detention, as Remus was almost always there. Remus threw an arm over his shoulder before he even sat down.

Damon looked him up and down, "So what was it this time?"

"Ah, you know, put a dead rat in Ty's locker."

"...I am not surprised. Did you even wash your hands after that?" He suspiciously eyed the hand thrown over his shoulder.

"No, why?" At these words, Damon slapped the hand away, rolling his eyes when Remus laughed. 

"Disgusting, why am I friends with you?" Damon swept his shoulder. Remus leaned on him and put a head on his other shoulder.

"Aww, come on, Dee, you know you love me!"

Damon stared at him for a few seconds, before turning around to face Jenna and Tyler, an over-exaggerated smile on his face, "So, what are you two here for?"

"I stabbed him with a pencil, like, a few days ago," Jenna pointed at her twin's hand, which Damon noticed was bandaged.

"I cut her hair off with scissors, " Tyler gestured vaguely at Jenna, her pastel blue hair no longer being in their regular braids, it was too short to be even if Jenna tried.

"Before or after?"

"During," they said in unison. Before Damon could ask anything else, Ms. Watson walked in, making everyone stop whatever they were doing and look at her. She looked over all the tables, squinting her eyes.

"The usual, I see," She looked at the names list on the paper, then back at the bunch, "Where is-"

The door opened once more, revealing someone they never thought would get detention. Damon groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"Care to join us, Mr. Marley?" Ms. Watson spat bitterly.

Patton giggled nervously, "So sorry, Ms. I lost track of the time," he went to take a seat in the left front row.

Ms. Watson gave him a scowl, "I'll let you pass since it's your first. Now," she turned to the rest, "I am sure you know what you're here for, but I don't, so how about you write it down for me?" she put a stack of lined papers in front of Patton, "Pass it around. I have papers to grade, also very precise hearing, so shut the hell up and do your work, ya punks," she walked out of the library and left the door open.

"How is she still a teacher?" Jenna squinted her eyes and passed around the papers, taking one for herself.

Damon took the last two papers and passed one to Remus, "Are we actually gonna do this?"

Remus looked at him and shrugged, "Hmm, meh. Instead," he leaned in closer, just as Jenna and Tyler took their chairs and put them to their table, "How about we talk about the fact that Mister Pure Puffball is here? In detention? What the fuck did he do get detention?"

Tyler snorted, "Bet he forgot to do homework or some shit like that."

Jenna leaned on her elbow, "Or maybe...something more?" she smirked smugly. They all looked at Patton, who was writing with a blue pen with hearts on it, "We need to get that paper."

Damon huffed, "So what, we just walk up to him and take it?"

"Why not?"

"Because, Remus!" Jenna looked at the man in question, "He will tell the old hag, he's a teacher's pet."

Damon chuckled, "I mean, where's the lie, but exactly, he's a teacher's pet, what would a suck up like him do to get detention?" 

Remus furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "I can think of a few things..." Damon looked at him, silent for a few seconds, before shanking it off. Remus groaned, "Screw this, everything is boring, I'm texting V," he pulled out his phone, paying no attention to the people around. Jenna and Tyler squinted their eyes at the action.

"...Right, so, I suggest we just wait for him to leave and take it, it's easy like that."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "And where do you think he will go, you idiot?" 

Tyler looked back at her, "I dunno, to a bathroom, to the teach..." he waved his hand around. Damon leaned into the hand supporting his head.

"Bold of you to assume Watson will let him leave the room."

"I mean, he's a bootlicker, he'll get what he wants."

Damon raised his eyebrows, but couldn't help but nod. Jenna leaned in her chair, staring at the ceiling lights, silent as well. Meanwhile, Tyler went on and talked to someone in front of him that Damon didn't recognize. After a few minutes, Damon was so overcome with boredom the only thing he could do is reach into his bag and pull out a cigarette pack along with his yellow lighter. It didn't attract much attention until Remus noticed him.

"Yo, sharing is caring," he held out his hand. Damon rolled his eyes and gave Remus a cigarette. Remus already had a lighter himself. 

Jenna coughed loudly to get Damon's attention, batting her lashes at him in an innocent manner. 

"I am not giving you one," he said, but despite that, Jenna took one herself and thanked him anyway. He held up the lighter to the cigarette in Jenna's mouth, then lit his own.

"You can't smoke, let alone in school! What if the teacher sees you!"

The three looked at the one who dared to speak, meeting eye to eye with Patton. Remus snorted, "Like you aren't gonna tell her anyway."

Patton gripped his pen tighter, "I wouldn't tell her if you put it out now," he put on a smile that Damon and Remus could tell was obviously fake. Damon swore he heard someone whisper to get the popcorn and another snicker in return, but he paid it no mind, instead, he inhaled the smoke, before walking a few steps from his table and blowing it in Patton's face. Jenna giggled. Patton stood up, making Damon take a step back before remembering they had an audience, "That's it, I am telling Ms. Watson."

Everyone in the library silently watched as Patton made his way through the door, before exploding into muffled giggles and snickering that only increased when they heard the distant yelling of Ms. Watson. Then they heard heavy footsteps. The three immediately hid their cigarettes, Damon stepping on it while Remus and Jenna threw it out the window. Ms. Watson came as soon as they did. She looked over the kids, looking as innocent as a group of kids in detention could.

She turned back to Patton, "Now, I ain't seein' any smokes here, Marley, don't bother me with nonsense," she began walking back to her office.

"But Ms!" he turned to look at the three and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, at least you stopped smoking."

"Who said we stopped?" said Damon, already pulling out another three cigarettes, a smirk forming on his face as Patton groaned.

Tyler turned to look at Damon, Jenna and Remus, "So while you were all busy ruining your lungs, I goooot..." he browsed his phone, then turned it to face the three, "this."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Expected," he whined, "He was always too chickenshit to do anything."

There, on the phone, was a photo of Patton's paper, which simply read: "I forgot my homework all week."

Jenna groaned, "Honestly, fellas, what did we even expect?" never bothered to answer the rhetorical question, "So, what now? Do we just, like, write the stuff?"

"How about we just skip the rest of the detention? I mean, surely Sanders doesn't have the guts to suspend us."

Remus shook his head sadly, "Can't, I promised Virgil I'll hang out with him this weekend and if I skip I'll have weekend detention."

"Who's Virgil?" Tyler asked and gave Remus a puzzled look, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

And Remus didn't know whether he should've burst into laughter or blush like hell, using all his will to look unfazed by the question, "Nah, he's my homeslice," he smirked when the other three cringed at the word, "A new kid, so you won't know him."

"Yeah, got here, like, just a few weeks ago."

"In the middle of the school year? Don't you think that's really fucking shady?" Jenna butted her cigarette on the table.

"I mean," Damon looked at the spot at the table in front of him, "We don't really know why he transferred, something to do with his mom..."

"I bet she killed his dad or something."

The three other stared at Remus, unimpressed.

"What? He never wants to talk about him!" Remus tried to defend himself.

"Whatever," said Tyler and took his bag off of his chair, standing up, "I am ditching, you comin'?"

"Nah," said Damon. Jenna stood up and went along with Tyler, leaving the two behind.

Remus turned to face Damon, "And why didn't you leave me?"

Damon shrugged, "I actually think Sanders does have guts to suspend them."

Remus cooed, putting his head on the other's shoulder, "Aww, c'mon big guy, just admit that you care about me," he poked Damon's cheek. Damon huffed and rolled his eyes, but that didn't seem to throw Remus off, "C'moooon, admit it!" he said in a sing-songy tone too sweet to be coming out of his mouth.

"I absolutely do not," Damon looked at him.

Remus hugged him from the side, "I love you too, snake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so fucking short lmao. Also i dunno if I mentioned it in the fic but Jenna and Tyler are siblings so don't even think of shipping them or I will slice your femur in half


	6. literally just a bleaching hair tutorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil helps Remus finally do something with that bird's nest he calls hair and oops angst happens

A few sharp knocks sounded the window. Virgil looked up from his laptop, widening his eyes at the figure behind the glass, which waved him. Virgil rolled his eyes and took off his headphone, walking over to the window and opening it, letting Remus in.

_'Why didn't you just walk through the front door?'_, Virgil questioned.

"Eh, this is more fun," Remus shrugged, looking around the room. He stopped and squealed when he saw the terrarium where Susan was, making a web. He went closer to the terrarium, cooing at the tarantula. Virgil raised an eyebrow, smiling softly. Remus turned his head to look at him, "Sorry not sorry, Susie is just too cute to resist."

Virgil opened his mouth to question the nickname but found himself unable to speak. Oh, of course, how could he forget. He looked away from a second before shaking it off, signing to Remus, _'True'_. He crossed his arms and walked closer to Remus. 

Remus straightened himself, "So, why am I here again? You wanna hook up or somethin'?"

The taller rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile. He walked over to a table where his computer was, along with other things such as empty glasses or crumbled paper. Virgil picked up a box of powdered hair bleach and waved it at Remus. 

Remus widened his eyes a little, but the expression soon changed into an intrigued one, "Oh? What are you gonna do? Bleach my pubes?"

Virgil tried so hard to not throw the box at him, he really did. But he didn't entirely trust himself so instead, he put it down, he needed those hands to sign anyways, _'You always complain about wanting to dye your hair'_.

"And you know how to do it?"

Virgil gestured to his black hair with purple in it.

"Touché. So are we gonna do it now, or?" Remus smirked slightly as Virgil nodded, picking up the box and walking out of his room. Remus waited for him for a few seconds, before Virgil stuck his head back into the room and gestured for him to follow. Virgil led him into a bathroom with a big mirror above the sink. There was a chair placed in front of it, which Virgil led him to sit on. He watched as Virgil placed the bleach on the edge of the sink and went to grab some other things from the cabinet next to the door. On the sink, he placed a "developer" from what Remus read on the label, whatever-the-hell that was, a mixing bowl and a mixing brush. He gestured for Remus to stay as he went out of the bathroom, presumingly to find other things he needed, and who was Remus to argue, he never bleached his hair before. 

It wasn't long before Virgil returned, this time with rubber gloves on and carrying a measuring spoon and tin foil, setting the foil down. He opened the bleach and scooped a spoonful of it, pouring it into the mixing bowl. He set the spoon down and poured the developer into the bowl, mixing it together with a mixing brush. Remus watched all of it in the mirror, "You, uh, you sure you know what you're doing?" Virgil made eye contact with him through the mirror. He smiled at Remus, nodding. Remus nodded back, feeling more sure, "Okay."

Virgil put the mixing bowl down to sign, 'Where do you want to bleach it?

"Uh, I dunno..." he touched the tips of his hair softly, thinking, "Maybe my tips?"

'Are you sure?' 

Remus nodded, "Yes I'm fucking sure. Aren't you the one who came up with this in the first place?"

Virgil rolled his eyes and walked in front of Remus, taking the brush and dipping it in the bowl. He took the tin foil and ripped a piece off. He took Remus' hand, at which the man in question flinched, and guided it to hold a chunk of his hair mashed into a bun on top of his head. Remus felt strangely sad when Virgil took his hand off of his, taking a chunk of the hair on his back and laying it against a piece of tin foil. He began adding the bleach onto the tips, bleaching roughly four or five inches but focusing mainly on the bottom. Remus soon found the strange feeling replaced with the thrill of doing something new. The process was repeated around eight more times before the bottom layer of the hair was covered in tin foil. Of course, Remus' arm began to hurt, "Are you done yet?" he whined.

Virgil shook his head absent-mindedly, finishing the last piece of hair that remained. Finally, Virgil wrapped the last of the bottom hair and gave Remus a thumbs up in the mirror. Remus let his hair fall down with a relief filled sigh, shaking his hand, "Shit, you have no idea how fucking hurt can you get by not doing anything."

Virgil let out a breathy laugh, though making almost no sound. Remus found it weird at first, like someone put a tv on mute, but eventually got used to it. At least now he didn't stare at Virgil when he laughed, Remus didn't even stare because he found him weird he just liked looking at Virgil laughing, as it didn't happen very often. 

Remus took one of the foils into his hand, "So, how long 'til I get these off?"

Virgil looked up in thought, _'About forty minutes,'_ at that, Remus groaned. Virgil raised an eyebrow, _'What did you expect? 2 minutes?'_

Remus looked away, "I mean yeah, kinda."

Virgil facepalmed. Remus laughed at the action, standing up, "So, is Picani here? I haven't seen him. What did you do? Did you kill him?"

Virgil shook his head as if it was a serious question, _'It's parent-teacher conference today, remember?'_

Remus snorted, "Oh, yeah, shit. Mom's gonna be pissed as fuck. I mean, she's always pissed after parent-teachers, so..." he trailed off, looking up at Virgil. 

_'What do you wanna do now?'_, Virgil signed awkwardly.

The shorter shrugged, "I dunno, man, it's your house, you choose...or should I?"

_'Please don't,'_Virgil seemed to think for a minute, ignoring Remus' chuckling, _'Have you watched Zombieland?'_

"No, what's that?"

Virgil widened his eyes, _'Are you serious?'_

Remus pouted, "Yeah, what is it? Is it some kind of porn?"

The taller rolled his eyes, taking Remus by the hand and leading him to the living room. The strange feeling Remus had before had returned, somewhere in the back of his mind the word he was searching for to describe it, but Remus couldn't reach it. His chest felt tighter than usual, almost like Virgil was squeezing it. What was this feeling, Remus didn't know, but guesses it had something to do with the fact that he didn't eat anything all day. Yeah, now that he thought about it, he was really hungry. Dee would probably lecture him about his eating habits if he was here. 

Virgil seated Remus on the couch in the living room, going to look through the stack of DVDs next to the tv. He finally settled on one, which Remus assumed was the one he and Virgil talked about a moment ago. He placed in on the DVD player under the tv, then got up and walked into the kitchen. Remus used that time to look around the room. It was...very neutral, if Remus had to be nice about it. But he didn't have to, so it was pretty fucking boring. The wallpaper was light beige. The couch was beige. The carpet was beige. Remus started to hate beige. At least the floor was dark brown. He noticed a few photographs on the wall next to the big wooden bookshelf. It had mostly Picani and Virgil in it, but one photograph stood out. It was of what Remus assumed was a young Picani, maybe around 15? He's poking his tongue out, along with some brown-haired woman. Remus walked closer to the photograph to take a good look at her. She was pale, very much like Virgil. Her curly hair was going past her shoulders, stopping shortly below. Her icy blue eyes were the same colour as one of Virgil's eyes. Behind the hair, Remus noticed a patch of skin darker than the rest, going up to her jaw. 

_Slam._

Virgil yanked the photo off the wall, walking over to the trash can and dropping it in harshly. He turned to go back to the kitchen, a kitchen pass-through making it possible for Remus to still see him.

"I uh, I- I'm sorry."

Virgil didn't reach, his expression shifting from irritated to neutral. He drank the water he poured himself. 

Remus looked at the empty spot in the middle of the wall, "Look, dude, I didn't know...whatever the hell the business with that chick you have. Like, I guess it's Picani's wife or some-"

"Stop."

Remus widened his eyes at the quiet brittle voice, just on the edge of his hearing, obviously sore from not speaking for a long time. Virgil seemed to be the second to realize, widening his eyes before shaking it off. 

He reached into the freezer and pulled out two tubs of strawberry and mint ice cream. Remus didn't bring up the obvious elephant in the room, instead forcing on a smile and walking over to grab two spoons from the dishware drawer. It wasn't long before the two were settled on the couch under a blanket, leaning against each other while eating ice cream. Virgil was silent, as always. Remus made comments through the whole movie, well, not whole obviously, he didn't want his precious hair to fry off. 

He shoved the spoon full of ice cream into his mouth, "Shit, bro, Wichita and Little Rock really did that. We stan illegal queens," Virgil tapped his shoulder, "What'cha want, emo?" the man in question pointed to his foil-wrapped hair, "Oh, right, I forgot."

He set the tub down and went to the bathroom, waiting for Virgil to follow, but instead was met with signing, _'You can wash it yourself,'_ at which Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure, okay," he hesitantly walked to the bathroom, glancing at Virgil before shutting the door.

Virgil sighed heavily, leaning against the sofa. He put hands on his face. At least he avoided more awkwardness. Emile is gonna be back soon, just a...what's the time again? Virgil checked his phone, good, just a few minutes now. Just a few minutes of awkwardly sitting through the movie until Emile comes home. Just a few minutes. Virgil didn't notice the water stopped running. 

"Well, how do I look?"

Virgil glanced at Remus leaning against the door frame, hair still wet even though Remus had a damp towel in his hand. The tips of his hair bleached, blending together nicely with his naturally dark brown hair. Maybe Virgil was biased because he did that, but it looked beautiful on him, even with the wet hair. Virgil gave Remus thumbs up, smiling tensely. 

"Damn right, I look so fuckable!" Remus looked in the mirror in the hallway proudly and Virgil couldn't help but let out a soundless laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I watched five bleaching hair videos 'cuz of this doesn't mean I am writing it right, kiddos, don't touch that bleach. Oh? What's that?? You're asking who that???? woman in a photo is???? Why I have no idea. Alsoooo if you have any bonding ideas for the boyos pls comment them :D <3


	7. hey guys did you know mcr is back together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon doesn't ask you to dinner he asks you to rob seven eleven with him uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running out of ideas for chapter titles but what's new :/

Banging on the door woke Damon up, making him groan. He rubbed his eyes, barely following what Avery said as they opened it.

"Alright, bud, I have a day shift today, so I won't be home. You can order pizza when you get home, there's money on the fridge. Now get up, you're gonna be late for school," they didn't wait for Damon to process what they just said before walking out of the room and putting on their shoes.

Damon, although reluctantly, rolled out of bed and went to put some clothing on...oh, guess he fell asleep in his clothes already. When did he even fall asleep? When did he get home? God, his head hurts, don't tell him he's hungover again. He swears he didn't drink anything this time...right? Whatever, it's not like it matters. What matters now is finding some painkillers. 

He stumbled into the kitchen, physically wincing at the bright light going in through the windows. He opened the cabinet where Avery put all the meds. Painkillers, painkillers...painkillers! It doesn't even sound like a real word anymore, but hey, he found them! That's an accomplishment.

Damon didn't even think about getting water, swallowing it dry. He looked at the clock, he still has time, it's fine. He shuffled back to his room, changing from his usual clothes to something that didn't reek of alcohol. He didn't want to give up his vest but he also didn't want to get suspended and add onto Avery's list of problems. He finally settled on his first patched jacket. Huh, it was still too big on him. It brought so many memories to wear it again. He didn't know to sew back then so he just pinned patches in place with safety pins, didn't even bother to sew them on when he actually learned to sew.

Forget all that, where is his phone? It's not in his pockets, so maybe somewhere in his room? Damon looked around the room...no sign of his phone, maybe the kitchen? he walked back to look. Nothing on the counters, nor the table. Damon looked around the house, searching even the bathroom, but found nothing. Don't tell him he left it at that house party, Avery will kill him. 

Well, forget all that now, maybe Remus picked it up when he left. Was Remus even there with him? Who was he kidding, of course he was, Remus was always there when Damon needed him. Nevermind that, to get to Remus Damn needed to get to school first. 

The bus ride was louder than normal, but that was most likely because of the hungover. Damon already knew this was gonna be a long day the moment he stepped out of the door, and it was not getting better. He paid no attention to the few people who did stare at him as he walked into the school, instead looking around for Remus...if he's not somewhere in the hallway he's probably in one of the bathrooms. Luckily Damon found him in the first bathroom he stepped in, writing profanities on the stall door, "Thought you were over that in Sophmore year."

Remus smirked, slowly turning his head to look at Damon, "Well, it's always fun to go back and ignore reali-holy shit man you look like shit."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "You think I haven't noticed?"

"Nah, it's just that right now I look better than you and that never happened in my life," Remus put the black marker in his pocket, "Did someone rape you or something?"

The hungover man furrowed his eyebrows, "You weren't at the party?"

"There was a party?"

Damon sighed, "Nevermind," he leaned against one of the sinks, "Guess you don't have my phone then?" he reached into a pocket of his jacket but found no cigarettes, he must've forgotten them in his vest. Damon mentally cursed himself out for it.

"Nope, you lost it?" Damon nodded, at which Remus laughed, "Ha, loser."

Damon put his head in his hands and groaned, "Everything is so bright and painful," he dug his nails into his forehead.

"Thought I was the one with a drinking problem," Remus went to sit beside him. Before he could say anything else the bell rang, at which Damon flinched and covered his ears. Remus pushed himself off, "Welp, I'll be off, you comin'?"

Damon waved his hand dismissively, "Just...give me a few minutes."

Remus nodded, "Fair enough, you foxy snake," he pushed the door open before he could get a reaction. He wouldn't admit it but he was kind of disappointed that Damon didn't notice his hair, but he did have it in a bun, so he could forgive him for it. To be honest, Remus wasn't even sure that he walked into the right class but Virgil waving at him made him sure enough. He went to sit next to him, "Why hello there, darling, didn't see you there."

Virgil rolled his eyes, _'Where's D?'_

"Probably jerking off in a bathroom for all I know, why?"

_'I found his phone near a trash can on a street.'_

Remus raised his eyebrows, "This is like the fourth phone you found on a street since we met, I have no idea how you find phones so easily but I want you to teach me."

Virgil smiled and shrugged. Truth be told, the two didn't pay much attention even after the lesson started, instead passing notes to each other instead of signing to avoid any suspicion. Geography wasn't their strongest or favourite subject. All of the class and the teacher turned their heads when the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late, I was attacked by a bear."

The teacher which Remus still didn't know the name of crossed her arms, "Honest as always, Mr. Barnes. Take a seat."

Damon went to sit behind Remus and Virgil. Remus turned around to face him, "Virgil has your phone."

"Let me guess, found it on a street?" Virgil nodded as Damon took the phone back, examining it. The yellow case with snakes on it was still intact, but the screen..."Fuck, Avery's gonna kill me."

After a while, Virgil passes him a note, 'Who's Avery?'

"Oh, they're my parent. They didn't really want to be called mom or dad, and parent seemed too formal."

An exaggerated cough interrupted their conversation, "Gentlemen, do you mind?"

Before Damon and Virgil could stop him, Remus responded to her, "Yeah, mind ya' own business."

The teacher gave Remus a blank look, "Why am I even surprised? That's detention for you, Mr. Addington," she went back to teaching.

Damon lowered his voice, "Great job, idiot," Remus just shrugged. You would think Virgil would stay out of this, but no, of course not. He passed Remus a note:

'press F to pay respects'

Remus wrote back to him:

'like u have any respect fr me'

Needless to say, not much has changed since the teacher gave him detention, it wasn't like Remus cared anyway. The lesson went the same, with the three passing notes around too much to not be obvious, but no one really cared enough to tell the teacher. Finally, after when seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and Remus practically sprinted out of the door. 

"Woah, what's the rush?"

Remus continued to speed walk with the two, "I realized halfway through the lesson that I left my spray cans in the bathroom and if someone finds them I will have a mental breakdown because those are my last."

The two soon given up on trying to keep up with Remus, settling on a walking pace in a direction where they thought Remus had gone.

_'What's with the jacket?'_

"Didn't want to smell like an alcoholic," Virgil physically scrunched up his face and took a step back. Damon rolled his eyes, "It's not like I smell now, right?" Virgil shook his head, then looked around, "What?"

Virgil looked back at Damon, 'Where's Remus?'

"Who knows where that chaotic bastard is, probably pestering Roman or something," Damon shrugged, "He'll find us eventually, why bother."

Virgil nodded in agreement, raising his eyebrows.

"By the way, what's with his hair?"

Virgil rolled his eyes dramatically, _'So you noticed. He's been sad about it all day.'_

"Oh?" Damon raised he eyebrow an smirked, "Does he have a crush on me or something?"

_'It's Remus, you never know,'_ Virgil shuffled on his feet.

Damon slowly nodded, "Yeah, I guess so..." he looked away for a second, staring at the line of lockers, before averting his gaze back at Virgil. Why was he nervous? He out of all people shouldn't be nervous, "Avery's not home today, wanna come over?"

Virgil tilted his head slightly, _'Why?'___

_ _The other man scoffed playfully, "I dunno, isn't that what friends do and stuff? I mean, I do have another idea, but..." he looked at Virgil again, meeting the agitating stare, "There's this convenience store a few blocks from here and I have some beef with the owner, want to steal something?" the stare quickly turned into a panicked one._ _

_ _ _'Shoplifting?'_ _ _

_ _Damon nodded._ _

_ _ _'...Isn't that more of a Remus thing?'_ _ _

_ _He looked away, "Yeah, but Remus isn't allowed in that store anymore after The Freezer Accident of 2016."_ _

_ _Virgil raised his eyebrows, unsure if he wants to know what that is. After a while of thinking, and considering what Emile would do if his "precious stormcloud" ended up in jail. Can you go to jail for shoplifting if you're underage? Most likely. Has Remus or Damon ever been in jail? Now he's just being irrational. Remus has probably been arrested though, no doubt. I mean, what's the worst that can happen, really, except Virgil being caught and getting arrested and maybe going to jail and spending his life behind bars because he was thirsty for some Pepsi. Virgil nodded, _'Won't Remus be jealous?'__ _

_ _"Most likely."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i assume you have many questions, like, why does Virgil find so many phones? I am projecting. I don't know why but I found 3 flip phones and an android just this year please help :(


	8. ew more feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao you actually thought Virgil would do something illegal???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...these titles and summaries are getting more and more vague. Like, I tried to be serious but I'm too lazy for that :/

"Are you actually going to chicken out?" Damon followed Virgil as he walked away. Virgil nodded firmly. He had decided that no, going to jail because of a Pepsi wasn't worth it at all. Maybe mom did pass something down. No, let's not go there. He shouldn't go there. He heard Damon sigh, "But that's against the rules."

Virgil glanced at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Be gay do crimes?" Damon finger gunned him.

He rolled his eyes. Emile must be worried. No, screw that, he's always worried about Virgil. How long have they been walking again? Where are they walking? Virgil wanted to ask. Oh, right, _'Where are we going?_

Damon shrugged, "Nowhere, really. You busted out of there first, I just followed you."

Virgil doesn't recognize this part of the town.

"Speaking of which, wanna come over? A's not gonna be home today, so we have the house to ourselves," Damon looked away, face tensing up, "We can, like, order take out or something, y'know?" he scratched the back of his neck.

Virgil's stomach turned. Was he hungry? He didn't feel hungry. He couldn't remember if he ate lunch or not. Something was wrong, he needed to sit down. Virgil walked over to what looked like a park with some benches. Damon followed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Virgil nodded, maybe he lied, maybe not, he wasn't sure. Damon sat beside him, not saying anything. Maybe he knew he was lying, he was good at lying, Virgil not so much.

It was still light, some people were passing around, not much though. Maybe it was just Virgil subconsciously blocking out the noise but it was weirdly quiet, not that he complained. He hesitantly laid his head on Damon's shoulder. He could feel him staring, Virgil didn't stare back. He averted his eyes. It was peaceful. Too peaceful. Virgil didn't like it. Damon watched as he stood up and turned to face him, "What?"

_'Where's your house anyway?'_

The other smirked, "I don't usually let anyone into my house until at least the third date but I'll make an exception," Virgil rolled his eyes and punched Damon's shoulder. He followed Damon on the unfamiliar street, raising an eyebrow when he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

_'Didn't you run out?'_

Damon turned to look at him, lighting the cigarette, "Don't remember saying that I chickened out," he puffed out the smoke in Virgil's direction, making him cough. Virgil stepped on Damon's foot, "Ow, you little shit!"

Virgil made an exaggerated sad face, _'sorry.'_

The other rolled his eyes, "Whatev-" The two collided with someone else. Virgil heard Damon let out a pained hiss, "Motherfucker!"

"Oh-oh my god, are you alright?!"

The three of them looked at Damon's now coffee-stained t-shirt, "Alright?! Are you fucking blin-" he and Virgil stared at the man before them.

"I.." Logan fiddled with his sleeve, "...apologize, I didn't watch where I was heading."

Damon scoffed, "Yeah, tell that to my burning skin," he would cross his arms if it weren't for the coffee.

Logan looked around at the people who were staring at them, then back at the two, "Could we maybe discuss this matter in a more...private setting?"

"In a dark alleyway away from witnesses, I like that."

While the two argued and caused more commotion, Virgil looked at the ground around them. The coffee cup was not far from them, he picked it up and tossed it in a trash can. The cigarette was yet to be seen, but he assumed the coffee put it out. Hopefully. Maybe.

"That's it! Virgil, we're going!" Damon grabbed him harshly by his arm and began walking at a fast pace in the opposite direction despite Virgil's silent protests. Virgil couldn't get out. Virgil couldn't get out. Virgil couldn't get out Virgil couldn't get out Virgil couldn't get out Virgil couldn't get outVirgil couldn't get outVirgil couldn't get outVirgil couldn't get outVirgil couldn't get out-

Virgil ripped himself out of Damon's grasp with some struggle. The other man turned around, "...Virgil?"

Thinking of an excuse, Virgil pointed to Logan. Damon looked at him questioningly. Virgil pointed at him. Luckily <strike>or not</strike> Damon knew how to speak Virgil.

Damon began to shake his head, "Oh, no no no, I am not going to let that nerd go near me."

Virgil turned around and began walking towards Logan. Silence. Silence. Quick footsteps.

"I hate you."

Of course you do.

Silence ensured, eyes being avoided, at least between the two. Virgil didn't have the patience for this shit, _'Apologize.'_

"I already did!"

"For what?!"

_'Apologize.'_

The two looked at each other. Logan opened his mouth as to say something, but nothing came out. Virgil looked between the two.

"Sorry," the two muttered quickly, almost at the same time. It was embarrassing, it felt like they were being scolded by a mom. Damon was getting cold.

He sighed, "Screw this, screw you, I am finding Remus," he began to walk away with Virgil not far behind. Virgil was about to sign something to him when he noticed a third set of footsteps. Logan caught up to them.

Damon glared at him, "Are you gonna piss off or are you gonna follow us around like a puppy?"

"The latter," Logan glared back.

"..." Damon turned around and closed his jacket. Virgil rather didn't <strike>say</strike> sign anything. Damon paid the two no mind, aside from an occasional comment to Virgil's signing, Logan just followed them without a word. Why did he follow them? He wasn't supposed to follow them, he was supposed to head to the library and study. He should go to the library. He doesn't want to. Soon, the three found themselves near a bridge, but only one of them knew what they were doing there. As they got closer the sound and smell of spray cans became more noticeable, something new for Logan. Finally, Damon walked under the bridge and the two followed him, "The usual spot, I see."

Jenna scoffed, but kept spraying, "The only place Mr. goody two shoes won't see and rat us out."

Remus, on the other hand, dropped the can as soon as he heard Damon's voice, "Finally decided to show up?" his eyes dropped to look at Logan, who was standing a bit further off. Remus smirked, "What's the matter, buttercup? Don't like hanging around sewer rats?" before Logan could answer, Jenna inhaled loudly and stopped spraying.

"Why do I smell coffee? You hate that shit."

The two looked at Damon.

"...Don't ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, this fanfic is just queerbaiting  
anyways askdsldjsldlaslks this chapter is so short i am sorry


	9. Love is dead and soon you'll follow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am back on my bullshit, and it's more intense than I remember

Jenna didn't hesitate to speak even with her mouth full, telling the rest of the story "And then I was like "I am not!" and then Tyler was like "You kinda are", and I was like "...I kind of am," so long story short, I don't let him go to my room anymore."

Damon nodded, eyebrows raised, "Wow, I...lost track of what you were saying after like three words."

Jenna shrugged and kept eating her sandwich, "I am not surprised. Anyhow, what's with the...I forgot his name, the nerd," Jenna snapped her fingers as if that would help her remember.

Damon took a sip from the beer bottle, "You mean Logan?"

The other pointed at him, "That's the bitch!" she exclaimed loudly, "Why did you drag him here?"

Damon put his hand on his chest, face twisting to look as offended as possible, "How dare you assume _I_ dragged _him_ here? He was the one who followed me in the first place, I just wanted to make him as uncomfortable as possible."

"Heh," Jenna chuckled, "With Remus here, he's definitely uncomfortable," she took the bottle from Damon's hand to drink herself, after all, she was the one who brought it in the first place. She turned to look at Virgil, "You want?" Jenna offered him the bottle. Virgil shook his head, declining. Jenna nodded, "Yeah, fair enough."

"Oh my, oh my, I think Logan might snap soon," Damon smirked, looking at the other end of the bridge where Remus was pestering Logan about god knows what, Logan not looking at him even as he leans on his shoulder.

"-Okay, you follow?" Remus looked at Logan, who did not return the look. Remus smiled and continued, "Yeah, so like, what I meant to say is that plague doctors were fucking metal, you know? They were, like, seriously so fucking ahead of their time, like did you know they thought the disease was airborne so they put wet flowers, spices and shit like that in their masks? Fucking superb. Did you know I was a sexy plague doctor on Halloween once? It took like a week to make the mask-"

"Dried flowers," Logan finally spoke, making Remus stop dead in his tracks, looking at him.

"What?"

Logan looked at him, "They didn't put wet flowers in their beaks, they put _dried_ flowers in them, but more often than not it was either herbs or, like you already said, spices."

Remus stared at him for a second, before grinning, "Cool! You a fan of the plague?"

Logan grimaced at the wording, "I am particularly interested in The Black Plague, yes, I find it oddly fascinating."

As Remus opened his mouth, a loud smash echoed right next to them. They both flinched, especially Logan. Remus picked up the broken glass next to them, clear but brown. A beer bottle. They both looked at the other group, where Jenna waved to them.

"Hey, suckers, you wanna spray something or not? We're not gonna be here the whole day," behind her, Logan noticed, was Damon with Virgil, who was holding a spray can. Damon took Virgil's hand, helping him keep the lines more steady, it was clearly the first time Virgil has done something like this. Logan felt...envious? That's nonsensical, why would he?

"Um, actually, I should go," Logan began to stand up, but before he could do anything else, he felt Remus pulling him back by his flannel.

"Why? Don't be a party-pooper," Remus snickered when Logan stumbled back, almost falling before regaining his balance.

"I, uh, I should study, not waste time with-" Logan cut himself off before he could finish.

Remus tilted his head and stood up, "Waste time with what? With a bunch of lowlives?" He leaned towards Logan. The man in question looked away, eyes widening when Remus chuckled, "It's fine, dude, I know I have no future, doesn't mean you have to be such a prude though. C'moooon, a little crime never hurt anyone."

Logan huffed, looking Remus in the eye, "It did. If you get caught, I don't want to-"

Remus snorted, "No one has come under this bridge in like, five years except teenagers and murderers. I'm sure you'll be fine, mommy and daddy won't have to bail you out of jail just yet..." Remus raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk framing his face "...Unless?"

Logan crossed his arms, shooting his best glare at Remus, who was still smiling at him. Eventually, Logan broke his glare from Remus in defeat, instead going to the other side for the spray cans. He carefully jumped into the dried-up ditch, where a river once passed. He didn't need to get out of it, Jenna handed him a few of the cans. 

They both had their separate walls, Damon and Virgil on one side of the bridge, more cracking jokes and playfighting than actually vandalizing public property. Remus and Logan were on the other side, having a rather...one sided conversation. 

"No, that's not how you hold it," Remus took Logan's hand and readjusted his fingers, making Logan's hand feel less tense. His hand felt...strange when Remus took his away, "Here, now try it."

Logan pressed on the spray can, tensing up when it actually diffused. He heard Remus snicker, but rolled his eyes and paid it no mind. He dropped his hand with the can to his side, unsure of what to do now that he knew how to do it.

As if Remus could read his mind, he began talking, leaning on Logan's shoulder, "Y'know, you don't have to be all fancy like _those_ suckers," he nodded his head towards Jenna and Damon, "You can just spray your name or whatever. Sometimes simple is good too."

Logan's throat died out, he's not sure at what point. Or why. Or why his pulse is faster than normal. Maybe he's sick. Is Remus sick? Probably, he most likely got it from him because of all this physical contact, which Logan wasn't that fond of anyway.

Fingers snapped in front of his face, "Heeey, Einstein, you with me?"

Logan slapped his hands away, "Yes, of course, I am," he looked at the can in his hand, eyebrows furrowing in thoughts. His shoulder began to hurt as Remus put more weight on it.

"What is it? Nervous about your first time?" Remus wrapped a hand around Logan's, raising it to the wall, "Afraid of losing your g-card?" 

Logan clenched his other hand. Something...was wrong. It felt wrong. What? Logan questioned. Something, Logan answered. It was surely something about Remus, Logan wasn't used to spending time with him. It felt off, there was something about Remus, though he wasn't sure he was the cause...Was Logan the cause? He never felt this way, why now? It couldn't be Logan, it doesn't make sense. It's surely something about Remus, Logan will have to keep his distance.

'But what if?' Logan ended up spraying without much thought. Remus raised his eyebrow, "Weird choice, but whatever, who am I to judge?" Remus sprang off of him and went to collect the broken glass from the bottle. Logan didn't question it, it was Remus, why would he? Logan wanted to say something about putting sharp glass in your pockets not being safe but Remus spoke first.

"Oh, well," he stretched his arms above his head, "Should get home, ma's gonna be shitting her pants if I don't," he climbed the steep hill leading to the bridge, not even saying goodbye as he disappeared.

"Wow, what's his problem?" Jenna looked between the remaining three, her gaze stopping on, "Damon? You good?"

Logan turned to look at the man in question, seeing a concerned look on his face, eyebrows knit together and all. He went to turn towards Jenna but stopped himself and looked back to where Remus once stood, "Uh, yeah, I, um...I think I'll..."

"Just go after him already!"

Damon didn't waste any time, running after Remus the fastest he could. The remaining two turned their heads back at Jenna when she laughed, "Lovesick puppy..."

Logan tilted his head, "Pardon?"

Jenna returned the gesture, "You're acting like you can't see it. Like, c'mon, everyone knows those two are in love _except_ for those two."

Logan nodded his head, "Oh."

Damon finally caught up to the other, "I fucking dare you."

Remus stopped and turned around, a dumbfounded look meeting with Damon's half concerned half angry one, "Dare me? Fucking? I sure hope so," he soon replaced it with a flirtatious smirk.

Damon rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about, empty your fucking pockets."

Remus averted his eyes like he was thinking it over, then shook his head, "Sorry, comrade, I really have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he turned around and began walking, "Care to elaborate, dearest?"

The other was soon at his side, mentally going over the list of alternatives to...He doesn't remember when he made it, it just piled up into a list after a while of helping Remus with his problems. 

Remus threw a hand around his shoulders and pulled him closer, "What's the problem? Swallowed your tongue?"

"What's the problem?" Damon mimicked, "Swallowed some glass?"

Remus' smile fell. He rolled his eyes, "Y'know, you _could've_ just ignored the fact that I have pica and not say anything."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" he reached into the other's pocket and threw the glass away, at which Remus turned his head.

"Hey! My afternoon snacks!" he pouted at Damon. 

He raised his eyebrows, "You can at least pretend you take this seriously."

Remus snorted, "You say that like I take anything seriously."

"Oh, shut up," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Make me."

It was such a Remus action to do, maybe Damon sent too much time with him...Impossible. Damon didn't know why he did it, he shouldn't've done that. He did. Did Remus close his eyes during? He probably stared at him like he does now. Demon took a step back.

"I, I didn't..."

Remus opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out. 

Damon could feel tears pricking at his eyes, "I d...." the words got stuck in his throat.

Remus took a step back, stumbling on the pavement, unable to regain balance as he fell down and covered his mouth with a fist. Damon got the message. So he did what Remus tried to do just now. He ran away. He didn't know where to, not that it mattered anyway. Damon didn't know what to do, he couldn't lie to himself anymore, at least not about this. He felt something cold trickle down his cheeks, not that Damon cared. Not when he just destroyed the most precious thing in the world. How ridiculous, to assume that just because Remus is so clingy and borderline flirting with <strike>Damon</strike> everyone, that he would...How pathetic of him.

Remus ignored the burning of his scraped hands. He fucked up. Why didn't he just kiss him back like a normal person would?! He made- he made Damon feel horrible. He made Damon cry. How could he do that? He would never do that, would he? Apparently, he would, that's horrible. Remus is a horrible person. How could he make someone like Damon cry? 

Jenna looked to the side, staring at the tiny droplets of rain falling down. She raised her eyebrows and turned to the two boys she was talking with for so long now...how long was it again? It couldn't be that long, "You guys wanna stay here until it passes or should we just go?

Virgil checked his phone. No messages, okay, seems like Emile's fine. It's not that late anyways, so almost nothing to worry about. There was always something to worry about. Virgil couldn't shake the bad feeling of "Something bad just happened!" in the back of his head, but what's new. He should answer the question.

Logan answered first, "I wouldn't want to get soaked in the rain on top of all things, I suggest we stay here until it passes. Virgil?"

Virgil nodded. Really, Emile would be more concerned if Virgil got soaked in the rain and got sick, and Virgil doesn't need that kind of babying. He never did, why should he now? He refocused at Jenna, mainly because of her hand reaching into the bag that Virgil presumed was her's.

She pulled out another bottle, "You guys ever played never have I ever?"

Virgil raised his eyebrows. Logan put the bottle aside, "No, and I don't plan to."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "You guys are no fun. Alright, how about the boring version?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Boring version?"

She raised her hand, fingers apart, "If you did the thing, you put a finger down. The one who has all fingers down loses, the one with the most fingers chooses a punishment," she tilted her head, a subtle smirk on her face, "You in or are you too much of a pussy?" 

"Who says I'm the only one who's opposed? If my vision isn't deceiving me, there are three people."

"Yeah, but violent violet here doesn't seem like a pussy to me," Jenna nodded towards Virgil.

Logan straightened his back, "Fine," he put his hand up, "How do you play this again?"

Virgil gave up and put his left hand in the air.

"I'll start," Jenna said, "Never have I ever...got stitches."

Virgil and Logan put a finger down.

"What for?"

"When I was five, I fell on a sidewalk while running, had to get my chin stitched up," Logan touched his chin at the slight phantom pain. Jenna turned her head in Virgil's direction.

Virgil hesitated for a moment, then began signing, _'My mom threw me on a glass table, my leg was bleeding like crazy.'_

Logan opened his mouth to translate but as the words registered, he found he couldn't speak. Jenna patted his shoulder, "Hey, glasses, I don't speak gang signs."

"Ah, y-yes, I apologize," his gaze didn't leave Virgils, "He...cut his leg on a broken glass table."

Jenna hissed, "Damn, son, must've hurt," she and Virgil looked at Logan, "Well?"

"Never have I ever...drank alcohol."

Jenna and Virgil put a finger down, "Weak move, targeting me."

It was Virgil's turn. He thought about it, _'Never have I ever had good parents,'_ he joked. Logan interpreted. No one put a finger down. Everyone was silent, eyes were avoided. After a while of silence, Jenna spoke.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite gender," she frowned when no one put a finger down, "Never have I ever kissed someone?"

"That's against the rules," Logan pointed out.

"There are no gods watching us, no rules apply throughout anarchy," Jenna said in reply. Logan didn't dare to say anything back.

Virgil put his finger down. No one really noticed.

Logan's turn, "Never have I ever had a one night stand."

Jenna laughed mockingly, "Ha, the joke's on you, discount Bill Nye, no one wants to sleep with me."

Virgil's turn, _'Never have I ever used she/her pronouns,'_ he gave Jenna a passive-aggressive smile. She rolled her eyes and put a finger down. Logan stiffened. He looked between the two, then slowly put his finger down.

Jenna sighed, "My turn. So, never have I ever cheated on a test."

Logan was...confused, to be precise. They noticed, Logan knew they did. Doesn't matter, he didn't want to make matters worse by pointing it out, better to just go along. 

No one put their finger down. Logan's turn. Maybe if he just...it's risky, but, "Never have I ever been to a pride parade."

Jenna groaned and put a finger down, "Your turn, emo."

_'Never have I ever smoked a blunt,'_ Virgil ran out of ideas.

Jenna slammed her other hands on the ground in a fist, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" she reluctantly put a finger down, only her middle finger being upright. She looked like she might as well murder Virgil on the spot. Virgil looked smugger than he should.

Jenna's eyelid twitched, "Never have I ever been mute."

Virgil looked like he was on cloud 9, grinning from ear to ear. Logan never saw him this happy, it was...fascinating, he almost couldn't tear his eyes off of him.

"So what, you're telling me you're not mute?"

Virgil looked at Logan. Logan began explaining, "He has a condition that prevents him from talking, but theoretically, he could talk."

And Jenna looked fucking vivid. She nodded slowly, "Alright, fine, okay," that didn't ease any of Logan's worries of her killing his friend.

Logan couldn't suppress a tiny smile of his own, "Never have I ever-" Jenna glared at him, "...bought something online."

"Ha! Too bad, bitch! I am too poor to buy stuff!" Jenna pointed at Logan. She got up, "You know what? I don't wanna play anymore. Fuck this, fuck you, I am going for some hypothermia, you guys want anything?"

"Normal friends."

_'To die.'_

Jenna looked between them, "Yeah, I only have like 5 dollars on me, so..." she shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not funny anymore.


	10. just,,,,all the fucking angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the fucking angst poured into one chapter intended to emotionally destroy you. I, uh, dunno if I should add trigger warnings here, buuuut, there's a lot of self-degrading talk and Remus' part is especially angsty, so just puttin' that out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2,500 plus words, buckle up, buttercups. I am writings this at near-midnight and if ya'll see some typos, don't blame it on me blame it on the red bull. Also wooo!!! this is the 10th chapter!!! can't believe I made it that far and that ya'll are still reading my elaborate daydreams that I vomited onto a screen!! yaay!!!

He was cold. No, not cold, numb. Both, actually. The rain trickled along his soaked denim jacket. Not that Damon cared, he deserved it anyway. The jacket did nothing to keep him warm, after all, it's main purpose was to look cool. A shiver shot through him as his phone buzzed in his back pocket. His shaking hand slowly took it out, "Avery...?"

Remus.

Damon put the phone back and let it ring until the only sound he could hear was the rain falling, the occasional car driving by. He didn't want to talk to Remus right now.

...Huh. Didn't want to talk to Remus, that would be a first. A bittersweet feeling flooded Damon's chest. He couldn't tell if he was still crying or not, if yes, the rain mixed with the tears too perfectly to tell. He could still see the sidewalk before him, but not for long. It was dark, it was getting darker. Damon sighed, just a few streets more. Just a-

He sneezed. Great, so now he has a cold, this day couldn't end any better. He flinched as a loud barking began, probably a dog. It's not like Damon paid any attention to it. He didn't know if Avery would be home, he prayed that they were not. The barking stopped, that or Damon was far enough for the sound of rain to block it out. He should check if Avery was home. 

He pulled the phone out again, scrolling through the phone screen with some difficulty due to the rain. He finally reached their phone number, typing a simple message: 'u home yet??'

He waited for a response, still walking towards their house. He tried to shield the screen with his arm but eventually gave up when his arm started cramping. After a few minutes, after he finally accepted he would get so response, his phone buzzed. Damon looked at the screen again.

'U MEAN U ARENT HOME YET!?!!'

Oh, shit, that's right. God, Damon was so stupid sometimes. It wasn't long before the phone buzzed again.

'DAMON HORACE BARNES ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!!'

Well, there goes his freedom for the next six years and a half. He sped up his tempo and began writing back: 'i was at-' he hesitated, finger hovering before the screen for a while, then they got back to work 'i was at virgil's'

'...at least u were inside, wouldnt want u hanging out under a bride in this bad weather or something'

'lmao y would i be under a bridge im not THAT stupid'

'just get home already -_-'

And with that, Damon shut off his phone and looked up at where he was, hopefully his muscle memory didn't betray him. It didn't seem to, as his house was finally in view. He sighed and walked directly towards it, picking up the spare key from beneath the welcome mat on the rocky path. He opened the door and was immediately hit with a wave of warmth. He took off the soaking jacket and tossed it onto the kitchen table. He shivered at the feeling of bare arms, the wet t-shirt doing nothing to preserve his body heat. Not that he cared anyway, it was just another thing to add to his list of problems.

He went straight to his room, not bothering to turn on the light, plopping onto his bed in the still wet clothes. Now that he was alone, still cold, and at home, he could think about what will be the consequences of his actions. He tangled his hands into his hair. Stupid. Remus probably hates him now, great, he made everything between them awkward because he was selfish and wanted Remus for himself. He curled up into himself. Stupid. Of course the one time he doesn't think, the only time he acts on impulse, is the time that he ruins everything and more. He tugs on his hair harshly, taking his attention away from the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He's so stupid.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Jenna glanced between the two, "Or is our widdle newd here afraid of freezing to death?" she baby-talked at Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes in retaliation, not saying anything and instead walking up the steep hill to Jenna's brother's car. He...wasn't entirely sure what he was called. Kind of a bad thing considering he was getting a ride from him. It wasn't long before the other two joined, Jenna sitting in the front seat while Logan and Virgil were in the back seat. Logan didn't care for nor listened to the bickering of the twin. He turned his head to the other side at the heavy feeling on his shoulder. Virgil was resting against it, of course, Virgil always preferred to initiate physical contact, it was obvious why. The ride was not at all silent, not that it bothered either of them. It wasn't long before they were at Virgil's house, with the mix of Virgil signing and Logan interpreting to...Tyler, was it? for directions. He didn't thank the twins, even when exiting the old car. It was a bummer leaving Logan, but he'll live, right?

Virgil pulled out his keys to the house and let himself in, recoiling in panic when someone threw himself at him, "There you are! I was worried sick! I thought someone had kidnapped you or you froze to death!" Emile pulled back, still clutching at his shoulders, to look at him, "Do you even know how late it is?! I thought you…" Emile trailed off. The scars on Virgil's legs hurt faintly as he did. Emile soon shook his head, "Well, I am really glad you didn't. Y-you must be cold. Wait on the sofa, I'll make you some hot cocoa and reheat yesterday's dinner, yeah?"

Virgil couldn't help but nod, his chest heaving with guilt of what he did. Not the same guilt mom made him feel, no, definitely not. This was a new kind, he didn't like that one either. The sofa was soft, softer than he remembered, maybe he was just tired…Was Logan tired? Why was Virgil asking that? Of course he was, who wouldn't be?

To say Logan was tired would be an underestimation. He was exhausted, in more than one way, "Answer me, for fuck's sake!" The hands banged on the table. Logan didn't relent answering this time, "I, uh, I was heading home and...got caught up with some friends…" he fiddled with the loose of his flannel.

His dad scoffed, "Some friends you have, you smell like cigarettes and paint."

Logan needed to think of a good lie, just until momma comes down. Just a few minutes, she always worries for Logan, she would check if he came home. His dad inched closer, "It's a second-hand smell, I had to take a shortcut through a poorer part of the city."

Soft steps could be heard up the stairs, growing closer and closer. It wasn't soon after that momma revealed herself on top of them, tired as always. She froze for a second when she saw Logan, then stomped down, all while dad tried to reason with her, "Honey, Melissa, you surely know what a slacker he is, I mean, look at him."

Melissa turned her head so she couldn't see Gerald sign or move his lips. She looked at Logan taking his face in her hands. Logan looked away, sighing after an intense staring contest that Melissa won, "I am sorry, it won't happen again, I promise," Melissa was still frowning, but her face softened, she always had a soft spot for Logan.

Gerald scoffed, knowing his wife won't hear him anyway, "I can't believe she's that gullible..." he grumbled something under his breath, most probably about Logan being spoiled, and went upstairs to his office, where else would he go? His mother removed her hands from his cheeks and began signing, a thing Logan was glad he didn't have to interpret to someone anymore, like, do you even know how tiring that is?

_'Where on earth have you been? Do you know how worried I was?!'_

Logan sighed, signing back, _'I was out with some of my friends, I apologize for making you worry,'_ he watched as surprise glazed over her face for a second.

_'Boys like Roman and Patton would never stay out so late.'_

Logan hesitated, looking away.

Melissa raised an eyebrow, eventually waving it off and sending Logan to bed. The poor boy must be tired, she was too. She can interrogate him about his whereabouts some other time.

Tap. Tap. Tap. The droplets of rain fell to the ground endlessly. Clank. Remus kicked the trash can over, garbage spilling over the sidewalk. Tap. Tap. Tap. His shoes tapped against the concrete. His uneven breaths echoed the streets in white clouds of breaths. The place where his fingernails should be is stinging with the cold and pain, fingers digging into the outer side of his arms, dried blood on where the fingers were placed. It wasn't from the arms, his nails weren't sharp enough to do that. Remus could still feel the metallic taste in his mouth, the familiar taste, it didn't mean he liked it though. He hit his foot on something hard, his eyebrows furrowed. Remus looked down at it, slowly picking the beer bottle up. Did it have something left? Remus shook it. Hah, at least something in his life didn't go wrong for once. It tasted bitter, flat, Remus might say. Not that it mattered, as long as it got him drunk. He took another swig, face scrunching up at the taste, but hey, he'll get used to it. Just like he gets used to everything. Like living with momma. Like being a disappointment of the family. Like being alone. Yeah, he can get used to being alone again, no biggie. He'll get over it. He gets over everything.

He heard a car passing, god, he hopes it'll run him over. It gets closer, Remus can hear it. He considers running in front of it...no, he...he couldn't do that to Virgil. A freezing shock runs through the left side of his body, he shrikes and jumps away from the road.

...God, simply fucking amazing. Now he's soaked completely. Well, too late to jump in front of that car now. Remus blinked and looked up...Where was he again? How...How long did he walk for?

"Remus?"

He already knew who that was, how couldn't he? He didn't need to be babied. Remus kept walking. He couldn't even bare looking at Damon's family.

The car still rode beside him slowly, "Remus, kid, you're gonna freeze out here, c'mon."

Remus kept walking.

Avery sighed, "I'll drive you home, okay?"

"Why?" Remus barked back. His step quickened.

Avery stuttered, "Why?!" Remus flinched at the sudden rise of tone. Avery tensed, "Look, sport, by this rate you're gonna get hypothermia, and I already have one teenager to worry about. Get in the car."

Remus didn't relent. He didn't wanna deal with anyone right now. Knowing Avery, they wouldn't...interrogate him, per se, but they will try to, ugh, _talk_ to him. He didn't need that. He didn't hear them say anything. Did they drive off already? He didn't hear them.

Avery sighed, "I'll call your mom."

Remus' eyes widened, "Wait, no, don't!"

Too late. Too late again. Fucking god, Remus just couldn't do anything right, could he? He just..._always_ messed up no matter what. Remus' grip on the bottle tightened. He could just hear ma and Roman, 'God, Remus, you're such a burden!' his hand started shaking. Why should he even bother them with his presence? Maybe if he hurts everyone he comes to con_tact with he shouldn't exi-_

The bottle shattered. Remus hissed in pain. Fuck. He dropped the remains of the beer bottle onto the ground, beer mixing with his blood. His hand twitched, he trembled with pain, and the rain isn't fucking helping. Great, just...fucking magnificent. This shit is just asking to get infected. Whatever. _Whatever_. What the _fuck_ ever. __

_ _Avery opened the door to their house, putting the keys back in their purse. It was dark, don't tell them..."Damon? Honey, are you here?" they called out, listening carefully for any sound. Soft sobbing came from his room. Avery slowly walked to Damon's room, not bothering to knock and opening the door right away, "Sport? You okay?"_ _

_ _The light from the kitchen illuminated a part of his room, mainly the bed where a bundle of sheets shifted more into themselves, "Get out," came from beneath them, voice hoarse and raspy, almost like..._ _

_ _"Oh, honey," Avery walked closer, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I am assuming it has something to do with Remus?"_ _

_ _The muffled breathing stopped, they could almost feel Damon tense. _ _

_ _"I...saw him on the way here," they explained._ _

_ _Like on command, Damon rose from the bed, "You what?! What did- did he say something? Wh- why is he still out, it's late!" his bloodshot eyes were wide and searching all over Avery's face for answers. All he was getting were dark circles and even darker eyes._ _

_ _Avery sighed and slowly moved their hand to Damon's. This time, they could actually feel him tense up, "Damon, sweetheart, what happened? Did Remus hurt you?"_ _

_ _Damon looked at Avery like they had just slapped him, Wh-what?! Of course not! He would, he would never do that!" his hand clenched into a fist. Damon looked away from his parent, "I just...messed up like I always do."_ _

_ _Something in Avery broke, "Dee, dee, sugar, look at me."_ _

_ _Although unwillingly, Damon looked at them. They took Damon's face into their hands._ _

_ _"You could never mess up something as big as you and Remus, okay? One mistake won't erase years of friendship."_ _

_ _"B-but-"_ _

_ _"There are no buts in this household, Dee," they slowly stroked the other's cheek, "I am sure you two will make up in no time."_ _

_ _Eventually, Damon gave up on trying to convince Avery otherwise. He nodded, "Yeah, okay. You're right," just get over with it, he wanted to be alone right now. Or forever. _ _

_ _Avery sighed, "Of course I am, just wait," they got up from the bed and walked over to the door before turning back to Damon, "I'll order some pizza and we can watch Law & Order on my laptop, yeah?"_ _

_ _Damon nodded. As soon as Avery walked out he buried himself back in his bed. Huh, he didn't notice but he was starving. Whatever, he deserved it anyway. He could hear Avery talking on the phone, though he tuned them out. He wanted to be left alone, how could he trust himself around other people now? He couldn't. He shouldn't. He should just...pretend tonight didn't happen and avoid Remus as much as possible. Yes. The best-case scenario, Remus was too drunk to remember it, though, he probably wasn't. Eh, give Damon a rest, let a man dream. Though...Damon wasn't sure he would dream tonight...or anywhen in the future, really. Now that he thinks about it, Damon wasn't sure about a lot of things. Hah, how pathetic of him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me??? coping with my daddy issues,??? in this fanfic??? it's more likely than you think.


	11. Knock Knock Get The Door It’s Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finally decides to do something right...kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long the planets just weren't aligned right. No, but seriously, I'm really sorry haha, shit was just going on in my life and I got really stressed. Hope people haven't forgotten about this yet :|

Remus knocked on the wooden door again, frustration apparent in the sharp, loud pattern. C'mon answer. He knocked again, his knuckled started to ache. C'mon. C'mon. Come on.

The door opened, revealing a tired man who was clearly perplexed by the sudden visit, partly because he just woke up "Rem? Dude, it's, like..." Nate trailed off and looked at the clock on the wall, "Shit, it's gonna be midnight. What the hell happened to you, kid?"

Remus looked at Nate's baffled face, the concern apparent on his features enough for both of them. He rolled his tired eyes, still slightly puffy from the tears "It's whatever. Will you let me in or not?"

Nate was...unsettled, to say at least. He didn't care what Remus did, for the most part, it's not like he was a big part of his life, but this...this doesn't feel good. Remus wasn't joking now, which meant something seriously bad has happened. Nate learned that the hard way. Besides, Remus' attempts at running away stopped long ago, so it wasn't that, which...actually made it worse now that he thought about it. Nate stepped out of the door frame, a few raindrops falling onto the floor as Remus made his way inside.

The house was significantly warmer than outside, Remus noticed. Still cold, though, maybe that was because he spent an hour or two wandering outside in rain, his clothes felt heavy, probably everything including him was soaked with water. He could hear Nate walk up to him even though the violent beating of the rain, "So, I am assuming you're not here for a slumber party," the older man looked him up and down, making a mental note to ask about Remus' clenched fist later.

Remus scoffed, "Yeah, no shit."

Nate furrowed his eyebrows...no joke? He's not even trying to be sarcastic? Something..._someone_ seriously messed up. He walked over to the kitchen, turning the kettle on, they will both need something to drink, "You want some coffee? Y'know, since otherwise you're probably gonna freeze to death," he tried to lighten the mood, Nate never did that, he was the cool guy, Remus always clowned around. He even made a morbid joke, hoping to at least hear Remus chuckle. Not even a proper response came back, just a hum of what Nate assumed was agreement. He took a jar of coffee from the cupboard. Remus was surprisingly quiet...too quiet. He was never good with serious stuff, no matter how much he tried to be, he thought Remus knew that. _Hoped_, Remus knew that.

He glanced into the living room where Remus was seated on the couch, a wet spot from all the dripping water forming around him, some from his hair even fell to the ground as he ducked his head further down, "What happened, dude? Was it Elise again?"

Remus tilted his head back, "No," he said with a groan, "You know she died when I was like fifteen," he looked at Nate, "Right?" Nate was never the type to pay attention but damn it, even he should remember that.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, you know how I am with memory."

Remus hummed in response. The same monotone tone he was humming in all the times before. Nate really didn't want to nag Remus about it for the fear of only making whatever was happening worse. Still, he needed to know what was wrong, otherwise he couldn't help him "You still didn't answer my question," Remus looked at him with a sour look on his face, Nate doesn't think he saw that ever since...shivers shot down his spine as he shook his head, that was a long time ago, Nate was reaching, "What happened?" he pressed on, a little uncertain if that was a right thing to do. For fuck's sake, didn't his school have a counselor or something?

Remus looked away, eyes overflowing of doubt. Nate sighed and poured the finished coffee into two mugs. A little spilled on the ground as he made his way to the couch to sit with Remus, though both of them paid no mind to it.

"Have you ever..." Remus started and didn't finish, as if he swallowed his tongue. Nate was sure Remus could come up with a more creative and gross metaphor if he wasn't a shivering cold mess, which Remus never was, until, well, now. Nate started at Remus, finally putting his acting skills to use and making himself look serious and worried. Not that he wasn't, but his default face was more of a resting-bitch face, as Remus always put it. He never was good at expressing himself.

"Did you ever...fuck up? Like, big time? Something that you couldn't fix?" Remus's voice cracked a little bit at the end. He tried to scratch his arms but his overly-bitten nails didn't allow it. Nate made another mental note to ask about that, maybe talk to Natalie about this, suggest getting the kid a therapist.

"I mean, duh. All people fuck up sometimes" he took a sip of his coffee, unsure of what to say. It was painfully obvious he was trying to play it cool while having to idea what to do.

Remus tsked as his body jolted from the cold, then continued, "No, I mean like," he hesitated for a second and thought over the words racing around his mind, "Majorly fuck up. L-like, something really important."

Nate honestly didn't know how to respond to that, but he tried, for once in his life, "Yeah, of course. Everyone has things that they regret, there's no shame in that."

No response. Nate waited a bit longer, hoping the silence would urge Remus to speak up, before sighing heavily - finally something he was good at - and pushing the now lukewarm coffee towards Remus, "C'mon, drink, it'll warm you up."

Remus didn't drink the coffee, instead talking again, which was a relief but it did nothing to ease the knots in Nate's chest, "Let's pretend you fucked up with a really important person. And ruined years of building a friendship. Do you...do you think there would be a chance to save something?"

"Huh, I never really..." he hesitated, "Fucked up that much with a person, I don't..." Nate put down his cup with a huff, trying a more assertive approach, "Look, Rem, you're like 14-"

"17."

"Doesn't matter. Listen. If the friend that you're talking about really is your friend, they will forgive you, people have arguments all the time."

"It wasn't an argument," Remus rolled his eyes, "It's my fault that this happened anyways, and even though I've known him for _so_ long it feels like I don't know him at all and it's _weird_ and I want things to go back to the way they used to be," his vision got blurry, but he didn't let himself cry, he had enough of that. He wasn't sure if the uncomfortable tightness in his chest was from the melancholy heartbreak or the fact that he was running out of breath.

Nate took a sip of his coffee again, it was apparent by now that this was a nervous gesture, but it shouldn't be, he should be confident and reassure Remus, but hell, this was a new level of teenage drama. He took a deep breath, "Sometimes things can't go back. Sometimes it's for the worse, sometimes for the best, but right now you can only focus on what will be and if you'll let this one thing break you."

Once again, uncomfortable silence filled the room. But not for Remus. He felt better, knowing that he wasn't bottling it up inside anymore. At least not all of it. He reached for the surely cold coffee. 

A piercing pain surged through him, still clinging in his hand even as the mind-numbing, quick sensation came to an end. Fuck. He forgot. How could he forget? Stupid. Stupid Remus.

"Woah there, the hell is that?" Nate reached towards his arm as soon as he could process what was happening, at which Remus promptly moved further away from him and stood up, backing away from the couch slightly. Nate hesitated, "Remus," a troubled tone sounded the room, "Show me your hand, Remus."

Reluctantly, almost like half of him protested, he did. What good was it gonna do keeping it from him anyway? Nate knotted his eyebrows, "Oh, you clumsy idiot," he huffed at the sight of the tiny pieces of glass scattered around inside the palm, "I am not a fucking doctor, why didn't you just go- y'know what? Fine, stay here, I'll bring the first aid kit, it's gotta be here somewhere..." he walked down the hallway to what Remus assumed was his bedroom, not that he was familiar with Nate's house. And Remus was left in silence once again. Left to wonder how exactly he found himself here, and why he found himself here? Remus found himself thinking about the butterfly effect, that one small misstep on his side which caused his life to change in an instant.

It wan not often that Remus thought about his future, but the heartwrenching scenarios that could - and will, Remus was certain - happen couldn't help but slowly creep their way into his head, slowly eating him up from the inside like maggots, Remus could practically feel the dopamine and serotonin leaving his body, leaving an empty shell of the jokester he once was. Maybe he was exaggerating, Dee always told him he was a drama queen, so did Roman. It hurt to even think those names, has Remus really become that sensitive? 

The tiny drops of rain drummed against the window as Remus heard a distant, quiet rumble of thunder. Huh, he's probably gonna stay here overnight, he wasn't sure Nate would even let him leave, considering what state he came to him in. Speaking of Nate...

Remus got up, looking at the wet spot left behind him on the couch before he walked further into the house, his ears picking up on a hushed tone behind one of the doors. He carefully put his ear to it, trying to pick up on the sentences being spoken.

"Yeah, he's here, no need to worry."

Remus' breath hitched in this throat.

He barely heard Nate sigh, "Natalie, it's past midnight, just let him sleep here."

Oh, was it really that late? Remus didn't notice...

"Yeah, yeah, I will, don't worry, g'night," Remus presumed that Nate hung up, because the next thing that came out of his mouth was, "Worrywart bitch..."

Remus knew he and ma weren't on good terms, the reason was there, so that wasn't much of a surprise. Still kind of angered Remus. He could hear footsteps coming closer, and stepped away from the door as it opened.

"Oh, Rem," Nate startled.

Remus groaned, "You took too long, I was tempted to just pull the glass out myself," he added a playful tone to the end to make Nate less worried.

Nate scoffed and walked back to the small living room where Remus followed him, "Yeah, like I'd let you do that."

Remus wanted to complain but shut his mouth instead, sitting back down onto the couch. He silently wondered...what was everyone doing right now. How they were...

He was getting sentimental.


	12. Hey!! Uh....not really a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to write a half-assed fic.

Hello! First, I'm sorry, you most likely expected another chapter. Well, you're getting an author's note instead! I want to say that I wanna continue writing this fic, but I can't really say that...at least not in the way that you may like. Recently I and my friend were reading this fic for fun, but I got so uncomfortable with the amount of bad writing in the first chapters that I told them to stop. I...haven't really been able to get into writing this fic after that. I was embarrassed, ashamed even, at the low quality of my writing, and after that, I couldn't repress it anymore. But my friend suggested rewriting the fic, which I was hesitant of at first because I already have so many chapters, though after a while of mulling it over, I accepted. 

So yeah, that's it. I am gonna discontinue this fic and write a new, better one with a relatively same but more stable plot that actually makes sense and isn't scrambled together in one night under stress. I will still keep this fic up but I will make a new one. Still not sure if it's gonna be under the same name or a different name though, that's probably gonna be on you guys. I know it's disappointing and frustrating, but trust me when I say that scrapping everything and starting over is as well. Please don't say that my "writing is good!!" or I am "just overreacting", I know it may appear like that to you but I don't want to write a fic that has an unstable plot and isn't living up to my writing skills. I hope you understand.

I think that's all I wanted to say, if you have any questions I will answer them in the comments below.  



End file.
